Not Until You Turn Punk
by Innusurri
Summary: Kagome, a punk, having transferred schools for the 12th time, gets asked out by a prep! "Not until you turn punk" she says. What happens when he does? Add in some more characters, and a few twists... and well, here you have this story. Enjoy. D
1. Chapter 1: The Question

Not Until You Turn Punk

Preview: Kagome was moving to her 12th school, because of her gang, fights and getting suspended. She is a punk at her new school, as always. Inu-yasha, the prep of the school, had a crush on Kagome. He always would ask her out, but she'd reject him, and say, 'Not Until You Turn Punk'. What happens when he does?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha! I'm so sorry! **Cries**

Chapter 1

The Question

Kagome walked into her new school.

"Damn principles, they're all faggots!" Kagome mumbled under her breath. She was dressed in her black leather pants, with a black t-shirt that said, 'I don't fuck guys for a profit, and I don't see why they'd want you!' Chains were hanging down from her pants, making an 'x' at the back. Chains, chains, and more chains, she had spiked bracelets on her wrists, a black chocker, and a necklace that hung down to her chest, with a 'K' at the end of it. People whistled as she walked past them, and of course, she flicked them off.

"When, where, how hard?" Some cocky guy yelled. She twirled around and punched him in the face.

"Dumb ass perverts." She mumbled as she walked to her first class.

She walked in and the teacher tried to get the students attention. Kagome was getting annoyed and yelled,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SO THE TEACHER CAN TALK! I DON'T WANNA STAND UP HERE ALL DAY GOD DAMMIT!"

That got their attention.

"Now, this is Kagome Higurashi. Make her feel welcome. Tell us some stuff about yourself." The teacher instructed.

"Well, for one thing, I killed a lot of people at my other schools, for pissing me off, so don't try to get on that side. I'm in this gang called the 'Spikes'. I live in a shrine. I also get annoyed when teachers make me do this. Oh and one thing more, this is 12th school. I got kicked outta one of my schools for killing a teacher, and another one for killing the principle. Is that clear and enough information?" Kagome questioned. The teacher got scared and dismissed her to her seat.

She took a seat, next to a girl who looked like her.

"Hey, I'm Sango, what'cha doing?" The girl asked.

"I'm Kagome as you heard, and I'm here for getting suspended, again." Kagome said.

They chatted most of the way through class, when the bell rang, they went to their next class. They walked by a prep, who grabbed Kagome's hand, and got down on one knee.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Uh… NO!" Kagome said as she pushed him away from her.

-

Who grabbed her hand and asked her out, find out next time on 'Not Until You Turn Punk'!

Ja Ne!

Jaime


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Asked

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, so sue me, or the song 'Because Of You' By Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 2

The Boy Who Asked

She was beautiful, a beautiful punk. She was dressed in black, with a black t-shirt that said, 'I don't fuck guys for a profit, and I don't see why they'd want a fat ass like you!' which made him chuckle. Chains were hanging down from her pants, making an 'x' at the back. Chains, chains, and more chains. She had spiked bracelets on her wrists, a black chocker, and a necklace that hung down to her chest, with a 'K' at the end of it. He heard people whistle, at her, making her flick them off. Some cocky guy asked her,

"When, where, and how hard?" He guessed that ticked her off, because the guy was down on the ground, with a broken nose, in less then a second.

"Whoa." He said, as he looked at her, when she walked past. He followed her around a little. Oh yeah… you wanna know his name? It's Koga. Koga Wolf. His father owns the 'Wolfs Den' a famous club. After the bell rang, he swooped down, and grabbed her hand.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Uh…NO!" She stated, as she pushed him, hard, he cracked his head against the locker. Of course, he was a prep, and no one, he repeats, no one, ever refused him.

"Listen up bitch, no one refuses me, you got that?" He yelled as he got up.

"I believe I just did." She stated.

"You bitch." He muttered.

"Fuck off." She said, as she and Sango walked away.

"Damn bitches!" He yelled after them, which caused him to be on the ground, with a bloody nose. He couldn't stand blood, so he ran to the bathroom, and got paper-towels.

"Damn that chick is tuff!" Miroku said.

"Yeah, she took care of Koga for me, for now." A boy said, as he smirked.

"Inu-baby!" An annoying voice yelled.

"Oh god." Inu-yasha said, as he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Inu-baby! I got a surprise for you! You'll just have to come over tonight!" Kikyo said, as her run, slowed to a halt.

"No." Inu-yasha said, walking away, Miroku following. Kikyo got annoyed, and followed after.

"Why not? I mean, we ARE dating, right?" Kikyo asked. Inu-yasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"We have NEVER been dating, nor do I want to date you! I have my eye on someone new…" Inu-yasha said, looking over at Kagome, and smrking.

'And when I make her mine, she'll be mine…' Inu-yasha thought evilly, before he started to laugh.

"Freak…" Some girl passing by said. She was gothic pretty much.

"Don't say that to my Inu-baby!" Kikyo yelled, as she pushed the girl down, and scratched her, before the girl flipped Kikyo onto her back, and punched her face in, Kikyo screaming the whole time. The girl finally got up, and started to walk away, before Miroku called her name. She turned around, Inu-yasha getting a good look at her face.

'Wow… she's a hottie!' Inu-yasha thought, before watching Miroku get punched in the face, the girl storming off, shouting,

"Hentai!" All the way to her classroom. Miroku was lying on the ground, while Inu-yasha walked up to him.

"Stupid pervert." Inu-yasha said, while he helped Miroku up.

"My hand has a mind of it's own! I swear!" Miroku exclaimed, while Inu-yasha walked away.

"Whatever…" Inu-yasha said. The bell rang, school letting out. Inu-yasha walked up to the girl, the one he wanted, and stood beside her for a couple of minutes, before she asked,

"What!" rather rudely, starting to walk.

"I see you're new here." Inu-yasha said, walking beside the girl.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He asked, before she stopped suddenly, his head slamming into the back of hers.

"Why'd you stob all ob a subben?" Inu-yasha asked, holding his nose. Kagome stared into space. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, in the parking lot.

"No…" Kagome said, before she walked out of the doors, and grabbed a boy.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome asked, spinning the boy around, to look at her face.

"Kagome, darling, I came to get you. We're getting married in a couple of weeks… or did you forget sweetie pooh?" The boy asked, brittish accent heavy in his voice.

"We're not getting' married you fuckin' per-" She was cut off, by the boy kissing her on her lips. She pushed him away, and smacked him silly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch me again Joby! Never again!" Kagome screamed, tears down her face, as she stormed away, to her house.

"Kagome! My love! Come back!" Joby yelled.

"Pervert." Inu-yasha said, while he walked past Joby, and to his Mustang.

Next chapter will arrive soon! Sorry it's so short, but I'm busy!

L8r days!

Jaime


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except O.C.'s!

LAST TIME:

"We're not getting' married you fuckin' per-" She was cut off, by the boy kissing her on her lips. She pushed him away, and smacked him silly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch me again Joby! Never again!" Kagome screamed, tears down her face, as she stormed away, to her house.

"Kagome! My love! Come back!" Joby yelled.

"Pervert." Inu-yasha said, while he walked past Joby, and to his Mustang.

THIS TIME:

Chapter 3

Kagome stormed down the sidewalk to her house, majorly pissed about Jo-hoe kissing her. Her first kiss… She touched her lips, and started to think. No, that wasn't her first kiss. He stole it. He took away it. She wouldn't think of it as her first kiss either. She stopped crying and began to walk faster.

Inu-yasha drove by in his car, seeing Kagome smirk and start to slow down. He saw her pull out her backpack and take out a permanent marker. He pulled over beside her and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she snapped to attention.

"None of your business little boy." She said, totally ignoring him. Inu-yasha got out, and walked around the side of his car. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against it.

"Don't be so rude to me wench." He said, as he smirked, before he felt an extreme pain in his chin.

"No, you listen bitch." Kagome said, seething, "No one tells me what to do. I am not some girl who can be pushed around, you got that dog breath?" Kagome asked, as she picked up her backpack and walked away. She had to admit, he was hot, very hot. And him being a prep hurt… a lot. She walked, her chains jingling as she walked. She ran over what he looked like in her head, white wife-beater, white leather jeans. Black waist-length hair. Mm, hottie, even though he was a prep. Kagome smirked. Now he knew not to mess with her, cause she wasn't weak. 6 black belts in 12 different types of karate said not to mess with her too.

"Fucking bitch." Inu-yasha mumbled as he hopped back in his car. But he had to admit, she was hot.

'Just wait… you will be mine.' He thought, as he drove off.

At Kagome's house:

Kagome threw her book bag into a chair. She lived alone with her little brother Souta, cause their parents were out of town most of the time.

"Souta! Come here!" She shouted, she was 17, Souta was 15. Souta walked down the stairs, popping into the kitchen. Souta was dressed in black jeans, a black wife-beater, and a black leather choker.

"Yeah what?" He asked, his naturally dark eyelashes made him look like he wore eyeliner.

"What do you want for dinner? Chinese or Pizza?" Kagome asked, as she leaned against a counter.

"Chinese." He said.

"Mixed veggies, rice, sweet and sour chicken, teriyaki chicken and chopsticks right?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded. She picked up the phone and ordered they're food. About ten minutes later the door opened and her friend Rin came and gave them they're food. Kagome gave Rin 20 bucks, a 10 dollar tip. Rin smiled and Kagome grabbed her car keys.

"Keep the food warm, I'll be right back. Coke or Pepsi?" Kagome asked Souta.

"Pepsi." He said, as she left, she went to the store where she saw Inu-yasha. She moaned. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She grabbed two 2-liters of Pepsi and went to the register. But not before Inu-yasha saw her.

"Well, well, well. New girl." He said, as she pulled 5 dollars out of her wallet and handed it to the cashier. He didn't have enough change in the register and left to get some more.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you." He said, grabbing her face and turning it towards him. She made her fist into a ball and punched him in the gut.

"Leave me alone." She stated viciously.

"Or what?" He asked, hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"Or I get my tai kwon do friends to kick your ass. I don't got the time to go back to juvi." She said, as the cashier came back and gave her, her change.

"Ciao baka yaroi." She said, as she walked out the door of the shop, getting into her four door black truck and drove home. Souta was watching 'The Grudge' on T.V. and Kagome handed him a 2-liter.

"What happened at the store? Some guy just called. I think his name is Inu-yasha or something." Souta said.

That's when everything went terribly wrong…

FINALLY UPDATED! Read and review! Ciao!

Rayden


	4. Chapter 4: Not Until

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics/songs used in this fanfiction, nor do I own any movies used in it.

Last Time:

"Or I get my Tai kwon do friends to kick your ass. I don't got the time to go back to juvi." She said, as the cashier came back and gave her, her change.

"Ciao baka yaroi." She said, as she walked out the door of the shop, getting into her four door black truck and drove home. Souta was watching 'The Grudge' on T.V. and Kagome handed him a 2-liter.

"What happened at the store? Some guy just called. I think his name is Inu-yasha or something." Souta said.

That's when everything went terribly wrong…

This Time:

Chapter Four

Kagome stared at Souta. "Inu-yasha?" She asked, staring, never blinking. A growl came from her throat.

"Damn it!" She shouted. Souta stared at her, wearily. He looked towards the T.V. and continued to watch it.

"Who is this Inu-yasha guy? He sounded preppy." He said, grabbing his food and continuing to eat it. He continued watching The Grudge.

"Ugh, some prep!" She said, throwing her car keys onto the coffee table and grabbing her food. She started eating it, angry at Inu-yasha. "How the hell did he get my number?! I threatened him at the store. He's like a freaking stalker!" She said, enraged. She started to watch The Grudge with Souta. "Do you want a cup?" She asked him, setting her food down and going into the kitchen, she grabbed two cups and filled them with ice. Her parents were never home, overseas for their work or something. She didn't bother to pay attention anymore. She went back in the other room and gave Souta a cup, setting her own cup on the coffee table and pouring some Pepsi into it, she drank it numbly.

"So, you threatened him. Stalker? Ah, you could just kick his ass." Souta said, continuing to eat. Kagome laughed.

"True, I could." The doorbell rang. Kagome sighed. "I'll get it." She said, getting up and walking to the door, she opened it. "Oh. Hey Sango!" She said, opening the door for her friend.

"Hey, what are you eating? Chinese?! I want some!" Sango said, a giant smirk on her face. Kagome eyed her. Sango went into the other room and sat down beside Souta. "Heeey buddy!" She said, smiling.

"Hello Sango." Souta said. "How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good." She said, grabbing a box of Chinese food and opening it. She started eating. "Mmmmmmmm…" She said, sighing and eating it. Kagome came into the room.

"So Sango, how goes it with Miroku?" She asked. She sat beside Sango and picked back up her food. She started eating. Pretty soon, the movie was over and they were done eating. Sango looked at Kagome and nudged her, signaling upstairs with her eyes. Kagome nodded. "Souta? Do you mind if we go upstairs? You can do whatever, just no parties!" She said, picking up the food boxes and throwing them away, then grabbed her glass and went upstairs with Sango. She heard the doorbell ring and sighed. "Souta will you get that?" Kagome yelled downstairs.

"Miroku doesn't like me like that he said." Sango said. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"He's been after you for like, eight years, and now he doesn't "like you like that"?!"

"Apparently…" Sango whispered, then shrugged. "Frankly, I don't care. I'm just gonna wait for some guy to approach me and want me for myself, and not just my body. Not a letch." Sango said, grabbing Kagome's glass and taking a drink from it.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted up the stairs. Kagome sighed and walked downstairs, to see three big guys with Souta pinned against the wall.

"What the fuck!" Kagome shouted, glaring hard. "Who are you bastards?" She asked.

"We're here on part of Inu-yasha Tashio. He requests your presence at his house." One of the guys said. Kagome scoffed.

"When, and what does that little bitch want?" She asked, anger flaring.

"This little "bitch" wants you at my house now." Inu-yasha said, walking through the door to her house.

"Man, you are a stalker!" She shouted. "And I refuse to go anywhere with you." She crossed her arms.

"Well that's too bad, I guess we'll have to take you by force…" He said, grinning. Kagome scoffed and one of the big guys grabbed her. She growled. She kicked him where it counts and started beating him up. She punched him in all his vital points and he collapsed.

"Next." She said, grinning. Sango came down the stairs and smiled at the big guy. She then jumped up and kneed him in his face, breaking his nose, then she proceeded to rapidly kick and punch him everywhere, making him crumble to the ground.

Souta kicked the guy in the knee, then jumped up and spin-kicked him in the neck, breaking his jaw and then he pressed a finger on the guys' neck and pressed a pressure point. The guy fell down, all knocked out.

Kagome walked over to Inu-yasha and smirked. "You want me to come to your house? I don't date preps, and you'll never change. All you're going to be is a pansy." She said, then grabbed a lock of his hair. "Not until you turn punk… then probably never after that… got it?" She said, letting go of his hair. Inu-yasha looked at her, then went to grab her wrist. Kagome grabbed him by the waist with her legs and spun him around, slamming him sideways to the ground. "Get out of my house. Now." She commanded. Inu-yasha stood and left from her house.

"Freaking bitch." He said, once he got to his car. He noticed that Kagome's house was bigger then his. "Damn, she has to have more money the I have, she just doesn't flaunt it…" He mumbled, and drove home, plotting something all the way to his house.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey…" Sango said, looking outside as Inu-yasha drove away. "Hey… he was a hottie.." Sango said. Kagome nearly fell over.

"Hottie? More like loser… and a prep." Kagome scoffed. Sango had a great idea just then.

"Hey Kagome, why don't we dress preppy tomorrow. More then likely he's gonna dress like a punk." Sango trailed off. Kagome laughed and slapped Sango's hand.

"Get idea." She said, and went upstairs. "I used to have preppy stuff. Remember?" She laughed at the memories. "For Halloween each year…" She chuckled. Sango followed her up the stairs and into her room. They then walked into her closet full of clothes. "Hm…." She thought, looking through everything she had.

"Oh! Can I wear this tomorrow?!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing off a pair of pink high heels, with pink gems on them. Kagome nodded and Sango jumped up and down, the chain on her pants rattling. She then ran over to Kagome's shirts. "I so want to wear this!" She said, grabbing off a baby blue and pink striped halter-top. She grinned.

"Go ahead. I know what I'm wearing." Kagome said, smiling. Sango grabbed a short baby blue and pink striped skirt to match the halter-top. The laces for the pink high heels had baby blue gems in them. Sango looked through some of Kagome's drawers in her closet.

"Got any color spray?" Sango asked. She completely hated pink but she wanted to impress Miroku… even if he didn't want her…

"Yeah, second drawer or the right." Kagome said. Sango went through and grabbed some pink color spray. She smiled.

"Kagome you rule. If anyone knew you were loaded…" She trailed off. Kagome frowned.

"Now Inu-yasha does." She scoffed, and punched the wall. She glared at nothing in particular and sighed. She pulled out a light purple shirt with the words "I dress like this so your boyfriend stares." She also pulled out a pair of knee-length jeans. She sighed and pulled out a bottle of purple color spray, which was a really light purple and would make the hair she sprayed look really nice.

Kagome yawned and then looked at the clock. "It's like 11…" She said, going to her bed and pulling out the bottom one, which was hidden under hers,. She looked at Sango. "Sleep time!" She said, announcing it and going to sleep. "Souta lock the door!" She shouted. And with that she was asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up, Sango did too at about the same time. Kagome yawned. "Humna… shower time." She looked at the clock. Good, still enough time to get a shower, dry off, and do everything. It was only about 6:30, still an hour to get ready. Good.

"Sango, lets go…" Kagome mumbled, standing up and grabbing her clothes and coloring spray. Sango did the same and they went to the bathroom. They got in the showers that were aligned on the wall, with walls between, and she grabbed some random shampoo. Kagome starting shampooing her hair, the curtain was pulled on her shower, and she heard Sango get one too. "Hey Sango…" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Sango asked, above the water's noise. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you really think that…" She trailed off.

"Think what?" Sango asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Kagome said, washing out the shampoo, she then put some conditioner in her hair and rubbed that in. Her hair went to her waist, and she stared at the wall of the shower.

Sango and Kagome stepped out about the same time, with towels wrapped around them. They laughed.

"Man we look alike like this." Sango said. Kagome nodded and dried her hair with a blow-drier. Sango did the same. Kagome stared at her reflection. Then she walked to the dressing room and put on her clothes. She smirked at the wall-mirror and he reflection. Sango came in fully clothed. Kagome sprayed the purple color spray in her hair, Sango sprayed the pink in hers.

"Man we look good as preps." Sango said, smiling her smile.

"Come on." Kagome said, nudging Sango. "Souta probably made his famous pancakes. He so likes you." Kagome said, making Sango laugh.

"I'm a little too old. If he was older I would date him." Sango said, a huge smile on her face. "He's a little cutie." She said, smiling.

Kagome laughed as they walked down the stairs. She was right. Souta had made his famous pancakes. "Mmmm, Souta, these are so good!" Sango exclaimed, making Souta smile with pleasure. Sango winked making him blush. "Souta if you were older I would ask you to marry me." She said, smiling widely.

"Ah, Sango, only two years, you can still ask…" He said, smiling. Sango laughed.

"Souta, you have a girlfriend." She said, laughing still while eating. Souta finished his pancakes.

"Yes, and I love her with all my heart." He said, smiling.

"Awe…" Kagome said, smiling. She looked at the clock. "Sango, we got to go." Kagome said.

"Oh, alright." Sango said, finishing her food and placing her dish in the sink. Souta did the same with his and Kagome's dishes, seeing as both were finished.

"What do you want to drive?" Kagome asked. "The H8, I'm driving my truck, the mustang, convertible…" She continued to name off cars.

"Lamborghini." Sango said, smiling. Kagome nodded and gave her the keys. Sango kissed them. "Oh how I've missed you." She said, talking to the car keys. Kagome shook her head and grabbed the keys to her truck.

"Souta you can drive whatever you want. I give you permission." Kagome said, and then got in her truck and Sango got in the Lamborghini and off to school they went.

When they arrived at the school, Inu-yasha was sitting on the stairs. Kagome climbed from the truck, and Sango climbed out of her car.

"Whoa, Sango, you was right. Look at him… now he's a hottie, but this is only to prove me wrong." Kagome scoffed. "He's still not worthy of me!" Kagome said, then laughed.

Sango laughed too, and they walked up the stairs beside Inu-yasha, who was ogling Kagome's figure through the tight clothes.

"Hey, Kagome, wait." He said, grabbing a hold of her wrist. Kagome wanted to punch him but refrained.

"Yeah." She said, looking at him.

"You look… hot…" He trailed off, his eyes rolling down her body and back up. Kagome pulled back her wrist, tons of other guys were gathering around Kagome and Sango, checking out them in prep clothes.

"Wow for once dog breath is right." Koga said from somewhere else.

"Watch your mouth mutt." Inu-yasha practically barked.

"Yeah, yeah." Koga said and walked off.

Kagome walked away, clearing a path through all the guys that were there. Sango walked right beside her. Guys ogled them. Kagome went into her first class and sat beside Kikyo, loving every minute of Kikyo looking at her, dressed as a prep, until Kikyo said something that pissed her off.

"Oh, so now you want to dress preppy to have Inu-yasha? Listen girl, you can't have him, he's mine." Kikyo said.

Kagome scoffed, and stood. "Why would I want him, any guy in this school would love to date me." She said, guys nodded. "I may sound self-conceited, but hey, I can back up that I look ten times, no wait, one hundred times better then you. I don't need to sleep around to know I have love." She said, smirking at Kikyo's dumbfounded expression.

"Alright bitch, it's on!" Kikyo said, grabbing Kagome and throwing her to the ground.

"What, you've been working out?" Kagome scoffed. "Still won't be able to beat me!" Kagome said, throwing Kikyo to the ground. She began punching Kikyo in her face. The teacher walked in.

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi!" The teacher shouted. Some guys from the boxing club yanked her off, Kagome spit on Kikyo's pink shirt that was now covered in blood. Kagome removed her arms from the boxing club's guys, and she calmly sat down, no blood on herself, no injury. She was still angry. The boxing clubs' guys must have loved pulling her off of the biggest prep in school, then again, they must have enjoyed seeing her beat Kikyo up. Kagome sat there, never moving, never paying attention to who walked through the door next...

What's gonna happen next? Sorry if this is short, but I have no more ideas!!!

L8r days

Jaime


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation

Not Until You Turn Punk

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Yasha series so don't assume I do. And I don't own any stores or songs mentioned in this fic.

Last Time:

"Oh, so now you want to dress preppy to have Inu-Yasha? Listen girl, you can't have him, he's mine." Kikyo said.

Kagome scoffed, and stood. "Why would I want him, any guy in this school would love to date me." She said, guys nodded. "I may sound self-conceited, but hey, I can back up that I look ten times, no wait, one hundred times better then you. I don't need to sleep around to know I have love." She said, smirking at Kikyo's dumbfounded expression.

"Alright bitch, it's on!" Kikyo said, grabbing Kagome and throwing her to the ground.

"What, you've been working out?" Kagome scoffed. "Still won't be able to beat me!" Kagome said, throwing Kikyo to the ground. She began punching Kikyo in her face. The teacher walked in.

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi!" The teacher shouted. Some guys from the boxing club yanked her off, Kagome spit on Kikyo's pink shirt that was now covered in blood. Kagome removed her arms from the boxing club's guys, and she calmly sat down, no blood on herself, no injury. She was still angry. The boxing clubs' guys must have loved pulling her off of the biggest prep in school, then again, they must have enjoyed seeing her beat Kikyo up. Kagome sat there, never moving, never paying attention to who walked through the door next...

This Time:

Chapter 5

Invitation

Kagome looked up in time to see Koga walking in beside Inu-Yasha, which was odd. Didn't they hate each other? She hadn't been at this school that long and she already had that figured out. She sighed, sitting back in her seat. These clothes were really bugging her. She'd already ruined her hairstyle by second period, her eyes were angered as she watched the teacher in an annoyed way, which made the teacher flinch back.

"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked quietly. "I reeeeeally need to change, cause this shit is really starting to bug me." With that she looked towards Kikyo, who had a swollen lip and was flirting it up with Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, however, was now staring towards Kagome. "Unlike Miss Kinky-ho, I don't have to dress like a whore to get attention." She stood and reached into her desk, pulling out a bag that said Hot Topic on it. "Now, excuse me, I gotta change from this ghetto crap." She stated, ripping out the hair bands that held her hair in balls on either side of her head. She let her hair fan out and down her back.

"Koga. Give me that pencil." She stated, and Koga listened. Kagome smiled a smile that would stop someone's heartbeat as she winked at Koga. "Thanks love." She said, pulled up half her hair into a bun and leaving the other half down. She stabbed it with a pencil to hold it in place and walked out. "No need for a hall pass, Chiko." She said, referring to the teacher in a first name basis.

Kagome started walking down the hallway, and ended up jumping down a flight of stairs and going into the empty music room. Or she thought it was empty as she began to change. She looked up when she heard a voice singing. She'd already changed from the skirt to pants and taken off the shirt and had the one from the Hot Topic bag in her hand. She walked over to where she heard the music coming from.

"A strangled smile fell from your face, it kills me that I hurt you this way…" She watched as a guy with silver hair, clearly someone had just broken his heart. She watched as he played the piano.

The worst part is that I didn't even know, now there's a million reasons for you to go… But if you can find a reason to stay…!" Or maybe he had just broken up with a girl that he had hurt too much? She couldn't figure him out. This intrigued and confused her. She continued to watch.

I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down." She leaned against the doorframe. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. His hair was touching the ground, even though he had it back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

And if you give me a chance, believe that I can change. I'll keep us together… whatever it takes…" He sang. Kagome walked into the room more, sitting on a bench behind him to watch his preformance.

She said "If we're gonna make this work, you gotta let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see."" Kagome felt her heart stop. He was so adorable, his voice was strong, like velvet. She felt so bad for him even though she didn't know who he was.

She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be, you gotta love yourself if you can ever love me!" I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance, and give me a break…" Kagome sighed softly. His voice was so amazing in her ears. This made her want to comfort him. He didn't love himself? That surprised her. He should. He was an amazing singer.

I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better… But remember the time I told you the way that I felt, that I'd be lost without you and never find myself. Let's hold onto each other above everything else… Start over, start over…" The guy finally looked back, and Kagome felt her breathing stop. The only conherant thought was 'wow'.

I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know I've let you down. And if you give me a chance, and believe that I can change, I'll keep us together… whatever it takes…" He kept her gaze as he continued to play. After he finished he stood. Kagome did as well.

"Good job." Kagome said. "That actually sounds like you mean it." She smiled.

"I did." He murmered. "That was a song I wrote to the girl I hurt a couple months ago." He stated. He wore glasses, sunglasses to be precise. "And I figured I would sing it just so she knew. But I'm stupid to think she would come here." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as some of it fell around his face.

Kagome nodded and smiled. She still had her shirt in her hand, so she was just standing in her bra. She was very athletic so she didn't really mind when she was almost naked. The pants she had put on were black pants that hugged her legs. She smiled and extended a hand. "Well it was very nice. Kagome." She greeted after he took her hand and shook it.

"Sesshomaru." He stated.

"Ah. You're a senior aren't you?" She said, her eyes gliding to the window.

"Yes."

"Nice, I want to graduate." She sighed as she pulled the shirt she had over her head and covered her body. "I can't until next year though." She muttered. Her shirt was black too, and it had an apple on it that said "Bite Me".

"Actually, you can graduate early if you have all your credits and passed the OGT." He pointed out, as he looked down at her. "You're short."

"Hey now, I'm not short!" She stated, as a class filed into the music room. "It's not my fault you're freakishly tall! You have to be at least 6'2." She stated. "I'm only 5'8! So you're tall, I'm not short!"

Sesshomaru laughed for a moment then looked over at the class. "Sorry, she is crazy." He said as he lifted her with ease, like she weighed only 15 pounds instead of 125. He walked over, and picked up the clothes she had changed out of for the new ones that she now wore.

"Hey! First you make fun of my height and now you're picking me up like a rag doll! Damn it you!" She shouted through her laughter when they were walking out of the room.

"Yep." He stated, walking up the stairs and to Kagome's class. He opened the door and walked in, setting down a giggling Kagome. "Here is your student back." He stated, handing Kagome her Hot Topic bag and smiling down at her. Kagome smiled and showed him his hair band. He shrugged, grabbing it from her like it was nothing before he walked out.

"Kagome, sit please." The teacher said and Kagome went to her seat, placing her bag in her desk. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow.

'Why was my brother bringing her back?' He questioned himself. The bell rang and Kagome stood, getting her belongings from her desk, she began walking out. Whistling the tune of the song Sesshomaru was singing. Inu-Yasha ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Why were you walking with my brother?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "That was your brother? No way." She stated, pulling her arm out of his hold. "Besides he was nice, and he doesn't pretend to be something he's not because he wants attention. He has a nice flow… you on the other hand, are a poser today." She stated, and walked off.

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha shouted, but Kagome was still whistling the tune to Sesshomaru's song. She ignored Inu-Yasha and walked out the doors. Besides, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha weren't alike, at ALL. She smiled as she walked to her truck. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Koga there.

"Kagome." He greeted, in a pleasant tone.

"Koga." She greeted in return. "What do you want?" Koga stepped to her, and looked down at her. He was only an inch taller then her. If that.

"Kagome, can you come with me tonight? I need a date." Koga pleaded. Kagome sighed angrily and walked past him. "Please Kagome!"

"Koga, when is it?" She asked.

"It's tonight at seven. So will you?"

Kagome sighed again. "Yeah. Here's my address." She scribbled it down and got in her truck. Koga smiled. "See you later." Kagome murmured as she pulled out, rolling the windows down. She began to hum the tune to the song as she drove off.

She pulled in, Sango smiling in her driveway, still wearing the preppy clothes. Kagome hopped out of her truck with her bag and walked towards the stairs to the porch. "Why are you so happy? Did he notice you again?"

Sango smiled as she bounded up beside her. "Nope. But this kid with a Mohawk did." She stated. "He owns the major clothing shop downtown. Well his dad owns it. Forget what it's called." She said. "You know, the giant department building?"

"Oh, Hanks." Kagome said, as she opened the door. Souta and his girlfriend were sitting on the couch, snuggling close as they watched another movie. Kagome looked at the screen and sighed softly as she walked to the kitchen. She removed the pencil from her hair and looked at the hair band in her hand. "Hey wait, this is!" She leaned against the counter. "Then he took mine off my wrist without me realizing it and replaced it with his… Hm… tricky." She stated, smirking as she put her hair into a ponytail. She put an apron on. "Sango, get in here and stop bugging Souta and Sira!" Kagome shouted.

Sango ran in, giggling. "I was just poking fun!" She said, as she put on an apron. "What is for dinner tonight?" Sango asked before she saw the ingredients. "Oh!! Chicken enchiladas!" She shouted.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, you're so easy to win over with cooking." She stated as she put a pan with olive oil soaking the bottom on medium heat over the stove. She grabbed a knife from the knife block and gave it to Sango. "Mince the onions while I work on peppers and chilis." Kagome said, as she grabbed another knife and started working. She turned another burner onto high heat and put whole killing breasts in it, after filling it halfway with water.

"That's not your hair tie is it Kags?" Sango asked, taking notice in the tune Kagome was humming. "Is that song new? Cause I haven't heard it on the radio." Sango stated. Kagome smiled lightly.

"A senior was playing it in the music room when I went in to change. I liked it. And it sticks to you. Plus, he's uber sweet. He wrote the song to apologize to a girl he let down." Kagome laughed softly. "After dinner I'm going out with Koga." She stated, shivering and gagging softly. "I really shouldn't have winked at him after I beat up Kikyo."

"WHAT!?" Sango shouted. "Spill, now! Tell me everything that I missed today while I was in the pool." She stated. So Kagome began talking about her day, as Sango stirred the things being added into the pan with oil in it. Kagome lifted the chilis and peppers and dumped them in. She got down to every detail that she remembered.

"His name is Sesshomaru… Inu-Yasha said it's his older brother. They're nothing alike though, which is what I don't get." Kagome put some water into the pan with the onions, chili's and peppers. Soon they took out the chicken, turned off the heat, dumped the water out, and were mincing the chicken.

"Yeah, he is Inu-Yasha's older brother. They don't have the same mom though." Sango said. "Miroku said Inu-Yasha's mom came along after Sesshomaru's mom passed away…" Kagome stopped chopping.

"His mother died? How old was he?" Kagome inquired.

"Miroku said he was really young, seven or eight. It must have been hard for him to get along with Inu-Yasha's mother because he doesn't even live in the same house as them anymore."

"Wow." Kagome murmured as she added the chicken to the chili's and everything else. Kagome pulled out a bag of secret ingredients and dumped some into the water. It started to boil down to a thick sauce with the meat and vegetables. Kagome sighed softly and stirred. "I would have never guessed."

A horn sounded outside and Kagome looked at the clock. "Will you invite Koga in Souta?" Kagome shouted. Souta walked to the door, opened it and went back to Sira. Sango looked at Koga and smiled.

"Howdy-ho Koga." She stated, leaning against the counter as Kagome took out some wrappers for the enchiladas. She grabbed a bag of burrito shells and sat them on a pan. Then she scooped from the pot and rolling the burrito shells up. She hummed the tune to herself again.

"Hey Kagome."

"Howdy." Kagome muttered back. "You're an hour early." She stated.

"Inu-Yasha said your house was huge but I didn't believe him." He looked around. "Now I see he wasn't lying."

"If Inu-Yasha has told anyone else, I will personally murder him." Kagome stated.

"The whole school knows now." He said. Kagome stopped and tensed. "I'm joking Kagome. Calm down. Besides, even if he did, you wouldn't be treated differently. You've only been there like three weeks right?" Kagome finished what she was doing and placed the food into the oven.

"Yerp." She stated.

"They think you're an outcast. I think you're hot. Half the guys want in your pants."

"If you're hoping to achieve that, I will tell you now. I refuse to let anyone take away my virginity." Kagome muttered coldly, as she removed her apron.

"Wow Kags." Sango said as she looked at Koga, who seemed to be stunned. "You took his breath away."

"You're a virgin?" Koga asked. "Then what was with that guy kissing you the first day? Wasn't he your fiancé or something?" He asked.

Kagome laughed loudly, the sound musical. "No way. He took my first kiss that day. I haven't seen him since, and if I had…" Her eyes darkened, "He wouldn't be alive."

Koga backed away jokingly. "Kagome, I'm not like that guy, trust me. I won't even touch you if you don't want me to." He said. Kagome smiled brightly.

"I would break your arm if you tried. I almost did the first day. Nice clothes, by the way."

"Thanks, just got them from Hanks." He stated. Sango smirked.

"Ah he's good."

"Thanks Miss Sango." He stated. He was dressed in regular blue jeans with a brown shirt. His hair has obviously been cut a little before he came.

"You almost can't recognize its Koga." Souta said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Koga asked, confused.

"I go to the high school as well. I'm in tenth." Souta stated. "Kagome's younger brother. So I've seen you around. I warn you, Kagome can kill someone in two hits. Why do you think our parents aren't around?" Souta questioned, his head shaking and he grinned. Koga froze.

"You killed your parents?"

Everyone laughed. "He's gullible." Souta stated. Koga sighed.

"Hey Kaggy-chan? Is the food done yet?" Sira asked, holding her stomach. "It smells so good! And I'm so hungry!" She shouted. Sira was thin, with nice curves. She looked like an angel. The curves made Kagome suspect something, but she knew Souta a bit too well. She knew he wouldn't do that without consenting her first.

"Yeah, it's done Sira. Get your bottom in here and sit at the table. What do you want to eat with it?" Kagome smiled happily at Sira and winked.

Sira smiled then looked at Sango. "Salad and some bread?" She asked. Sango shrugged and smirked.

"Righto, come sit and I'll get the salad." She stated and looked at Koga. "Since you're here, you might as well eat. Sit down, any chair, in that room." Kagome said, pointing. Sango laughed at Koga's bewildered expression as she dragged him from the room and made him sit. Sango and Souta grabbed plates and silverware wrapped in napkins and set the table for five. Kagome walked in and sat the things down. She walked back to the kitchen and pulled the enchilada's from the oven, moving them onto a serving dish, she dumped some sauce on top of them, and started serving, giving out two or three at a time on every plate including her own. Souta put salad on every plate and poured dressing into little cups. Sango put a piece of bread on every plate, following right after Souta.

Koga was amazed.

Soon they were all eating and laughing. Well mostly the four who were most acquainted. Koga was lost. Kagome and Souta cleaned up the plates. Soon Kagome and Koga left. "I have to be home in an hour and a half. Sango is going to watch a movie with them and I have to clean when I get back, then do my homework. After that I have to take Sira home and do chores with Souta." Kagome sighed.

"Where are your parents?" Koga asked, wanting to know. Kagome raised a brow in his direction, not once having changed her clothes, fixed her hair, or anything.

"Koga, I think you could be a really good friend of mine, but nothing more, alright?" She said. "After this, only friends." She stated. "My parents work around the globe, so they're rarely home." She stated.

"Kagome, you don't seem like you're a teen. You're mature for your age… well our age." He laughed. Kagome stepped out of the car when they arrived at a dancing club.

"Sango would have loved to come here. I'll have to tell her so we can come again." Kagome stated, meaning her and Sango.

"Let's get in." He stated, walking straight in, Kagome following.

"Nice." She murmured, letting a low whistle leave her lips. Koga was approaching a table and he sat down. Kagome sat beside him, and soon there were many other people at the table.

"Hey Koga!" A girl with long red hair said, smiling as she kissed his cheek. Koga smiled.

"Ayame!" He launched out of his chair and hugged her. "You're back?" He stated, sounding very surprised. "I missed you!" He hugged her again and looked at Kagome. "This is my best friend, Ayame. Ayame, Kagome; Kagome, Ayame." Kagome stood, noticing the eye she got from her. Kagome eyed her back, clearing saying that she wasn't; interested in Koga.

Ayame smiled towards Kagome, seemingly getting the message. Pretty soon a guy with long black hair appeared at the table. Kagome stood. "Seriously, are you stalking me?" She asked Inu-Yasha.

"No, Koga invited me. He's my cousin." He stated. Flanking his arm was a girl Kagome hadn't seen before, with black hair that went to her shoulders. Sesshomaru walked after Inu-Yasha and Koga. Kagome felt herself smile once she saw him, then frown. He seemed to be looking at the girl with Inu-Yasha, which made Kagome feel jealous.

Then it clicked.

That was the girl!

But what was she doing here? With Inu-Yasha no less?

Kagome had to find out, and she had to find out now. She grabbed Sesshomaru and yanked him from the table, running out the door, not realizing she had grabbed his hand in the process. "What it she here with your brother for?" She shouted, staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru removed his sunglasses, revealing eyes that were like butterscotch.

"It's a long story…" He stated.

Kagome plopped down. "I have time." And so, Sesshomaru sighed and began to tell her.

Nice long chapter! Review! There will be more!! RAWR!

Jammers


	6. Chapter 6: Cast In Shadows

Not Until You Turn Punk

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fanfiction. If I use music, then I own none of it, other then what I have actually written and say I own.

Last Time:

"Ayame!" He launched out of his chair and hugged her. "You're back?" He stated, sounding very surprised. "I missed you!" He hugged her again and looked at Kagome. "This is my best friend, Ayame. Ayame, Kagome; Kagome, Ayame." Kagome stood, noticing the eye she got from her. Kagome eyed her back, clearing saying that she wasn't; interested in Koga.

Ayame smiled towards Kagome, seemingly getting the message. Pretty soon a guy with long black hair appeared at the table. Kagome stood. "Seriously, are you stalking me?" She asked Inu-Yasha.

"No, Koga invited me. He's my cousin." He stated. Flanking his arm was a girl Kagome hadn't seen before, with black hair that went to her shoulders. Sesshomaru walked after Inu-Yasha and Koga. Kagome felt herself smile once she saw him, then frown. He seemed to be looking at the girl with Inu-Yasha, which made Kagome feel jealous.

Then it clicked.

That was the girl!

But what was she doing here? With Inu-Yasha no less?

Kagome had to find out, and she had to find out now. She grabbed Sesshomaru and yanked him from the table, running out the door, not realizing she had grabbed his hand in the process. "What it she here with your brother for?" She shouted, staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru removed his sunglasses, revealing eyes that were like butterscotch.

"It's a long story…" He stated.

Kagome plopped down. "I have time." And so, Sesshomaru sighed and began to tell her.

This Time:

Chapter Six

Cast In Shadows

Kagome listened as Sesshomaru started his story, her eyes on him while he looked at the ground. "It all started about three years ago. I moved here, for a change of lifestyle, and met her. Her name is Kagura." Sesshomaru exhaled. "She was a rare beauty, and her eyes… red. It was a strange color."

"First I didn't take notice when she would bump into me or 'trip' over her own feet, but over time I started to realize that she was flirting with me." He looked at the sky, leaning back. "She started to call my home, ask to come over. I agreed, because I just wanted to see her. I'd never had a girl flirt with me before, and if I had, I never noticed. She was so… dazzling. She took the breath out of me. Like a disease that I had caught, I wanted less of it, but my body wanted more."

"She was smart, beautiful, and she was so nice. She talked to me about her problems, and I listened. I talked to her about mine, she listened. It was an exchange. But soon, she started talking about what she wanted… never saying specifically. I began to want her. I loved her after all, she started to touch me more romantically and her hands would touch my thighs. I was amazed that I could want someone so much, and that they could want me the same."

"After all, how could I be amazed with someone so simple? She was simple. It was easy to guess what she wanted. She'd make little gestures with her hands, and look at me with her eyes… it was a specific way and it made me give into whatever it was that she wanted; that she seemed to need." He exhaled and looked towards Kagome, catching her eyes. Kagome's breath caught. "Soon, I realized that she wanted to go farther then just kissing, hugging… So I began to give her more. I'd touch her breasts, and lay on her. She seemed to want that. But the day that I began to undo her clothes, was when she said she couldn't."

"Why?" Kagome asked softly. She sounded breathless.

"Because… she didn't want me." He whispered to her, his eyes soft, sad. His hands were locked together, and Kagome reached out to touch his hands. He relaxed slightly, his shoulders sagged. "I walked to Inu-Yasha's home one day, to see his mother, and pay my respects to her. It was the day that our father had been killed, the anniversary of his death… But…" He exhaled; his voice shaky now. "But when I walked into the living room, I saw Kagura sitting on Inu-Yasha's lap, their lips together, clothes gone… I can't get the image out of my head. It was all because I hadn't had sex with her earlier that she turned to Inu-Yasha." His shoulders were tense again, and he shook with suppressed rage, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not your fault Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her hand still on his. "If she cheated on you, then it's her fault that you two aren't together anymore. You shouldn't feel upset, or even want her." He wasn't looking at her anymore, and Kagome gripped his face in between her hands, which seemed small. "Look at me Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered, and when he did, their eyes locked, she sighed. "It's her fault. Don't keep this on your shoulders. You need to forgive her, but you don't have to forgive her. You don't have to forgive Inu-Yasha either, but you should. Sesshy, just let it go, unburden this weight from your shoulders."

Kagome smiled. "Did you just call me Sesshy?"

"Uhh… no?" She laughed loudly but squealed when he lifted her.

"You're going in the river." He stated, laughing.

"Eek!" Kagome laughed out, clutching him. "You can't make me go unless you go in as well!"

"Then I will." He said, and Kagome froze. He laughed and jumped in. Kagome screamed, and when she dragged her body out from the river, she looked at Sesshomaru and punched him in the arm.

"Damn you." She said, huffing. Her eyes were bright as she looked at him. Sesshomaru smiled, and sat up.

"You call that a punch? Hah."

"Kagome?" Koga asked. Kagome sat and looked at him, hair sticking to her face. "It's time to go."

"Oh, okay." She stood, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Bye Sesshy."

"Wait!" He shouted, but she ran away. She got into Koga's car and leaned into the seat.

"What were you two doing? Did you call him 'Sesshy'?" He asked, laughing as he revved the engine and sped away.

"Oh nothing, and yeah… I did. Sorry, getting your seat all wet."

"It's fine." He said, pulling up to Kagome's home. "See you at school tomorrow." Kagome smiled back.

"Sure Koga." And then walked up her lawn to her house, whistling the whole time. She walked into the house and looked at Souta and Sira. "Wow. Nice 'study' session." She said, sitting beside them on the couch. "You too need to study and not make out all the time. Your grades are going to drop." She looked at Sira, who was blushing madly. "I'm joking sweetie, I won't stop you two if you want to have sex. Trust me, it's your decision. But use protection."

Sira laughed. "Oh." And Souta clicked off the television, opening a book.

"This is what I needed help with Kagome." Souta pointed, and Kagome nodded, beginning to teach. Souta and Sira listened intently, watching Kagome do the work then working on it themselves. "Thanks."

"Anytime bud." After they had the chores done, Sira back at her house, and their homework done, Kagome collapsed into her bed. She yawned, looked at the clock and sighed softly. "Wonder where Sango went…" She muttered to herself, before she fell into a deep slumber.

Her dreams that night disturbed her.

"Mommy… Mommy?" Kagome watched a child call, her face hazy. Kagome looked at the little girl, watching the child run to a woman.

"Sira?" Kagome called. Sira looked towards Kagome, hugging the child as she smiled widely. "Are you pregnant?"

Kagome shot out of bed, looking towards the clock. It read: 6:25 am. Kagome groaned but stood, too anxious to go back to sleep. She ran out of her room, into Souta's, and shook him. "Souta. Souta."

He opened one eye and looked at her. "What Kagome?" He yawned. "Oh it's time to wake up." He sat up, looking at Kagome's frantic expression with one of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Is Sira pregnant?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. "Have you two had sex? Tell me the truth Souta." He glanced away and sighed, laying back down.

"Yeah Kagome, we have. She isn't pregnant. She couldn't be. We used protection every time." Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Every time?" She asked, but relaxed. "How many times? Wait…" She stopped. "Souta, condoms don't work one hundred percent of the time… they can break, and you won't notice." Souta's eyes widened and he stood, walking to the phone. He dialed, and Kagome watched, eyes wide, expression anxious.

"Sira? It's Souta. Are you pregnant?" He paused. "Yes, Kagome is in the room. She knows. Sira, don't freak out." He sighed softly. "Sira, don't cry. No, she's fine with it. Sweetie, are you pregnant?" He waited again. "We'll go buy a test. It's okay. I'll be over there in a moment. No, condoms aren't a hundred percent. No sweetheart. Yes, I'm coming. I love you. See you in five." He hung up, and turned to Kagome, "I'll be back." He muttered, and slipped on his shoes, not bothering to put a shirt on or change from his sleep clothes. He walked out and grabbed keys, leaving and returning in a matter of minutes. Sira hadn't changed either it appeared. Her hair was messed up and her eyes wide. Kagome looked at her.

"Sira, I'm not mad. I just had a strange dream." Kagome murmured, and hugged Sira. Sira nodded, relaxing in Kagome's hold. "Lets' go get a test okay honey?"

"Alright. If I am… what am I going to tell my parents? They're going to kill me. I'm scared Kagome."

"Sira, if you are and they freak, you can live here. You're an amazing girl, and if you're afraid, I'll tell them with you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Kagome."

"Anytime. Now lets' go get a test." Kagome murmured, and walked towards the door. She had slipped some sandals on, and grabbed her car keys. "Come on Sira, Souta." And Kagome yawned lightly, before walking to the Lamborghini, and getting in. Sira got in and Souta did. They all sat in the front seat. Kagome pulled out, and sped down the winding drive, speeding down the highway and to the hospital. "We'll be late for school… oh well. Like I wanted to go." In truth, she did, but she wouldn't let anyone know.

"Okay… if these doctors hassle us, I'll be ticked." She pressed a button, and they hurried to the desk. "Yeah, I need to get a test done, for her." Kagome said, pointing at Sira.

"What kind of test Ma'am?"

"A pregnancy test." The woman gasped, her eyebrows furrowing. Then she frowned, a nasty look coming over her face.

"Well aren't you a bit young to have sex?" The nurse sighed. "When I was your age, I wore khaki's and sweaters just so no man would dare look in my direction. Kids having sex! At such young ages! How old are you? Fourteen?"

Kagome scoffed. "What's it matter to you, old hag? Tell the fucking doctor and let us go get her a test. Act all high and mighty because you waited until you were thirty to have a baby. Bitch, if you say another word about her age, I will not hesitate to put you into one of these rooms myself. She's sixteen for your information, and you're not her parent, so don't act as though you are. You don't understand pressure, and if you did, then you certainly wouldn't say shit about her."

"Ma--"

"No, we're going in. Permission or not. I'm sick of people like you. You think you're better then a teenager because you're old as hell and you were a virgin longer. Oh suck on a thumb, and shut it." Kagome said, grabbing Sira as she yanked her down the hall. She punched the metal 'open' button, causing it to get stuck. The woman gasped, and Kagome led Sira to a room. "Tell the fucking doctor we're here. Now."

They waited.

"Kagome? I think you gave her a heart attack."

"Like I care."

"No, seriously Kagome. She looked petrified." Souta laughed lightly. "It was funny."

"People like her piss me off."

"I know." Souta sat on the bed beside Sira, his hands stroking her hair softly. Sira's eyes were closed and when Kagome looked over, Souta had his lips against Sira's, hands tangled in her hair.

"Hey now." A new voice said, and the doctor entered. "Ms. Higurashi… back again? You broke the button." He sighed. "You need to be more patient. You know how the nurses are."

"Whatever Mr. Kitosomi. Just give her a test." He laughed, shrugged and began to work on Sira.

"Change into this please, pee in this cup, and come out when you're done." Mr. Kitosomi had long black hair, with straight features and honeydew/brown eyes. "Kagome, you know you can just call me Bankotsou, we've known each other since you were a child. Souta, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"You and her have had sex?"

"Yeah."

"No protection?"

"Nope."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Dunno."

"Ah."

Kagome sighed lightly. Sira came out a few minutes later, handed Bankotsou the cup of pee and sat down. Souta sat beside her, running his hands up and down her arms lightly. "I'll be back in a half hour with the results."

"Yep." Kagome muttered, and closed her eyes, leaning back on the chair.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's fine."

"No, really… we should have waited. Been more careful. I don't want to burden you…" Sira rambled on. Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at Sira with soft yet hard eyes.

"Listen, I really do not mind. You have sex when you're ready, that's all. There is no punishment for wanting to be closer. Having a baby isn't punishment. Just don't worry about it, or else I'll spoil you rotten."

Sira gasped, and shook her head. "Sorry."

"No more apologies."

"Okay."

They waited. "Are you two thirsty?"

"Kind of." Sira admitted.

"Yeah." Souta added.

"I'll be back in five." Kagome left the room, glancing around before she began to walk towards the lobby. She scoffed when she passed the nurse from earlier, her eyes promising pain of some kind should she open her mouth to Sira again. Kagome smirked when she flinched away and soon she walked through the now permanently open door and to the vending machines. She withdrew her wallet, and froze when she felt someone touch her waist. She dropped her wallet, grabbed said persons' arm, and twisted the person, to where they flipped into the air, and landed on their stomach with their arm sticking out.

Kagome held the arm that stuck out. She stared down at the silver hair and relaxed a little. "Sorry Sessho."

"My brother said he knows you." Sesshomaru commented, smiling lightly as he stood up, brushed off his jeans and smiled. "Nice move anyway."

"That's why people do not mess with me. Thanks." Kagome leaned down and grabbed her wallet. Pushing money into the machine she clicked a button and something fell. She repeated her actions until there were three drinks in her hands.

"Why are you up here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's body tensed.

"It's no one's business but my own."

"I see."

"Yeah. See you later."

"Okay."

Kagome walked down the hall and back to the room. Bankotsou had opened the cup as Kagome walked in and stuck the pregnancy testing strip into it. "Welcome back Kagome."

"Yep. Here Sira, Souta." Kagome threw the drinks at Souta and sighed, leaning back.

"Time to wait for a few minutes." Bankotsou murmured, and sat down on a stool. "How are you Kagome?"

"Not sure yet, borderline angry still." Kagome threw the drink toward Bankotsou. "There." She sat down, and Bankotsou sat the bottle on the ground, having caught it easily. "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Well, you know I can't drink this Kagome. I can't drink soda."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot." She caught the bottle that was thrown at her and took a drink. "Well?"

"Sira. You're pregnant." The doctor confirmed, and Sira started to shake.

"What will my parents think?" She asked Kagome, her hands shaking violently now. She looked to Kagome, with eyes full of panic.

"Sira, never care about what others think of you. It makes you self-conscious and a lot more susceptible to rumors. Just live with what you got, and make the best of everyday. I don't care, and never will care what someone thinks of me, because I know that everyone will never know what goes on inside of my head. Just let me talk to your parents with you, and if they say something stupid… I'll beat them. Plus, I have enough money to care for your great-great-great-great grandchildren for about six hundred years. Just tell them you're staying at my house for awhile, and when you get a bit bigger, we'll tell them. Okay?"

"Alright."

"You'll have to come in, in about a week. So we can see how far along you are."

"Alright. Souta… I'm sorry."

"Sira, sweetheart, it's fine." He kissed her forehead. "Life throws things at you that are unexpected sometimes, but we can live through this. You're going to be a beautiful pregnant woman…" He kissed her lips. "Change, I'll be right here when you're done."

She smiled lightly, stood up and walked into the bathroom, where she had left her clothes. She changed quickly and walked out, and hugged Souta. "Bankotsou, we'll be back in a week." Kagome said, her eyebrow raised at Bankotsou's look towards her. Sira and Souta were walking out, and Kagome was following, but about halfway down the hall, Bankotsou grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"I have to ask you something."

"Ask then." Kagome said, her face blank. "What is it that you want?"

"Will you date me? I know I haven't said anything, but we've known each other a long time, and I've always liked you… You're strong and very beautiful. You have a brain and you know when something is off. So, can you? Will you Kagome?" Kagome made a look. It was the kind of look that said 'Are you serious?' "Please Kagome."

"Why'd you want to date me? For my brains, looks, and strength? Besides Bankotsou, I have no interest in anyone right now, other then Sira and Souta. I have to care for them, and I can't date you. I'm much too busy, and you're a doctor. You're like twenty two aren't you?" She shook her head. "Bankotsou, it'd never work."

"Hey Bankotsou!" Sesshomaru shouted and walked up to him. When he had saw Kagome beside his cousin, he was slightly surprised. "Working hard?" He asked as he punched him in the arm.

"Hey Sesshomaru." He replied, before the punch. "That's my arm. I need that for surgery." He laughed lightly. "What brings you up here?"

"Needed to get some papers for Inu-Yasha's mother. She has to fill them out for something." He shook the papers that were in his hands. "Figured I would do it before school. You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Kagome said. "You two know each other?"

"We're cousins."

"I see. Well this was a nice chat Bankotsou, but I have to go." She gave him a look, then turned and began to walk off.

"Wait up Kagome. I want to talk to you." Sesshomaru said, before he looked towards Bankotsou. The look of yearning that was on his face made Sesshomaru flinch. "Was that the girl you had always wanted me to meet?"

"Yep."

"You know Inu-Yasha tried hitting on her and she broke Koga's arm."

"I know. I laughed when Koga came home with that cast… it was hilarious. But she refuses to date. She said she has no interest in anyone."

"Yeah. Well I'll talk to you later, going to go now. Later."

"Bye." Sesshomaru ran to catch up to Kagome, and was soon walking beside her. She glared at the nurse again, before turning and walking out. Sesshomaru looked at the nurse, and shrugged. He walked out.

"I saw Sira and Souta." He commented. Kagome's whole body tensed.

"Shut your lips."

"Sira looks bigger."

"I said shut your lips."

"Is she the one you came here for? She's pregnant isn't she?" Kagome turned on him, and swung at him. He stepped back.

"I said shut your fucking lips." Kagome seethed, and he raised his hands. She swung again, and kicked at him. She made contact with his side, but he seemed unaffected.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Kagome kept swinging, and eventually, she connected a punch to his arm. "Kagome, stop. Now. I will not be afraid to knock you down."

"Go ahead and try." Sesshomaru shrugged then, seemed to disappear and Kagome found herself falling. She blinked and was in Sesshomaru's arms then. "How'd you do that?"

"Used to do a lot of martial arts and boxing. It helps build speed, as well as other activities." He replied. Kagome was in too much shock to be mad again.

"I never finished my story." He mumbled to her. "I'll tell you at lunch, because Sira and Souta are staring at us." He set Kagome down and she took off towards Souta and Sira, who were in the car now. She hopped in the driver's seat and revved the engine. They were flying from the parking lot and in a matter of minutes, they were getting out and getting ready for school.

A knock came on the door, and Kagome sighed. Souta and Sira hadn't questioned her about anything that had happened earlier. She walked from the kitchen and to the front door. She opened it and raised her eyebrow. "What do you want?" She turned and walked back inside. It was Miroku.

"Is Sango here?"

"No. She'll be here in about five minutes though." Kagome said. Miroku closed the door and sat down in the kitchen at the island. He covered his face with his hands. Kagome looked at him. "Why? Do you have to tell her something?"

"I have to tell her that I never gave up on her… those girls approached me and said if I didn't act like I was theirs, then Sango would be hurt… I don't want Sango hurt." Kagome listened to the door open, and shut. Sango wasn't talking while she listened to Miroku speak. "Sango means more to me then my own life… if she were to be hurt… I couldn't live with myself. Especially if it was because of me. I love her Kagome, you should know that by now. All those girls made me do it… I love Sango. I would never hurt her. She's beautiful, and she knows when I'm a pervert to knock me down. She's everything I want and need, but now she'll never know it… because she thinks that I don't want her."

"Maybe she will know Miroku. You never know. How'd you know where I live anyway?"

"Inu-Yasha said look for a house bigger then his on the corner of this street. The house on the other end is tiny, and this house is huge. So I figured this would be your house… but Kagome… she'll never know. I can't seem like I want her because of what those girls will do… Sango is fragile to me, so I'm careful around her. I don't act like myself."

"I'll kill Inu-Yasha…" Kagome murmured darkly, but looked at Miroku. "Miroku, Sango is a big girl. She's not fragile, and she won't break. She can care for herself. Even though I met her at the beginning of the year and it's only been a few months, don't freak out. Sango takes classes with me at the martial arts institute, so does Souta, and Sira used to. We can all care for ourselves." She looked up when Sango entered the room. There were bruises on her face and a splint on her finger.

"What happened to you Sango?" Miroku questioned, and he ran to her. Grab marks on her arms and burn marks on her hands, she spoke.

"Miroku. Those girls couldn't hurt a fly. They act like it but they can't… and what happened was abuse. My father." Kagome's knuckles cracked and she flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Sango, you can stay here too. There's some news I have to tell you. Well they probably will but you can live here. He won't touch you. I know that you can't hit your parents, but I'm tempted to beat the shit out of yours. Are you alright?"

Sango laughed lightly. "This? This is nothing compared to what happened six years ago." Her face became serious as she looked towards Miroku. "If you love me then fricking ask me out already. I don't play nice when it comes down to things, so just ask." She reached out and touched his face with her good hand. "I'm not afraid of being hurt."

"Sango…" He whispered, and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her to him tightly, and she looked at Kagome over his shoulder. She winked at her and Kagome rolled her eyes, continuing to cook. "Be mine."

"I will." She murmured. "Wait, why isn't Souta cooking?"

"Because he's helping Sira get dressed. They're upstairs showering at the moment."

"Oh." Sango said lightly. She pulled away from Miroku. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Sango, they're allowed. I told them they could do whatever. Sira lives here now. Here they come." Sira walked in. A little bump was on her stomach, and Sango's eyes bulged.

"Sango. She's pregnant." Sango smiled.

"I'll be an aunt?!" She exclaimed, and hugged Sira tightly. "YAY!"

Sira laughed lightly. "What smells good? Oh… hi Miroku." Sira greeted, and he nodded to her. "Kagome? You're making pancakes?"

"Yep. Sit down." Everyone sat. Kagome's voice said not to mess with her today.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha hasn't stopped dressing in black clothes ever since you told her to turn punk. It's weird."

"Like I care." She put pancakes on five plates with sausage links and eggs, and sat at the island as well. "Everyone eat up. We leave in fifteen minutes. What are you driving today Souta?"

"Mustang."

"Old one or new?"

"Old."

"Oh. Okay. I like that one. A real muscle car."

"I know."

"Hey Kagome, what are you letting me drive today?" Sango asked, smiling brightly.

"You can drive the truck if you want. I'm driving the corvette today. I don't care what you drive, whatever you want really." A knock was heard and Kagome sighed, stood and went to the door. She opened it and there was Sesshomaru. "Yeah?"

"I figured I'd drive you to school today." He said.

"No thanks. You can follow with your car though. Are you hungry?" Kagome let him in and slammed the door behind him. She walked to the kitchen and everyone looked at Sesshomaru when he walked in.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Miroku." He said, nodding towards him. "Actually, no. But I have to give you something."

"What?"

"It'll be here when you get home."

"Okay." She continued eating. Sesshomaru sat beside her and watched her eat. She looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" She finished her food and grabbed plates. Everyone stood, Miroku hugging Sango. "I'll see you at school." He said. Souta and Sira walked out and to the mustang. He opened her door for her and then got in the drivers seat. They pulled out. Sango pulled out of the garage, and Miroku followed after her. Kagome put everything in the sink and walked to her garage. She had locked the door and Sesshomaru followed after her, his car being parked in the driveway.

He let out a low whistle. "Lot of cars."

"I like cars."

"I can tell." He murmured. "Bankotsou said you turned him down. He's a nice guy."

"I know that. Your point is?"

"Nothing. He also mentioned you're not interested in anyone."

"Okay. I'm not." She suppressed the wave of guilt that rolled through her from lying to him. She never lied.

"I see." He said. "See you at school."

"Beat you there." She said, hopped into her corvette. She pulled out, going through her yard and passing Sesshomaru. She didn't look back as she drove backwards, and waved to him. She was back on the blacktop after she passed his car and pulled out, turning the wheel. She seemed to park for a minute, but changed it to drive and took off. The car didn't even seem to make a noise, just the sound of the wind as it rushed by. Sesshomaru pulled out and took off after her. She was at a red light. He grinned, but the light changed and she was gone.

"Nice…" He murmured, and the silver Volvo he drove seemed inexpensive to him now. "Corvette must have cost a fortune." He saw Miroku's car, and assumed Sango was in front of him. They all arrived at school, in a row, and people stared as they walked into the building. Sesshomaru froze when he saw Kagura there, and Kagome looked at him, tugging him along. She said two simple words and everything was alright.

"Come on." And now… he watched her. He still wanted her, he had to admit. She was the rare beauty that he'd seen once, and now he lusted after. He loved her. He couldn't stop.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru, and then she looked down. He'd never know…

Days passed now, and weeks went by. Soon months seemed to vanish into air.

Kagome hung out with Sesshomaru, and he measured Sira's stomach growth every month. Kagome was learning more and more about him. He wanted to be a doctor and change the world. And soon, she noticed that he watched Kagura with gentle eyes. Not like when he first saw her, with love, but just gentleness. Under that was love. A deep love Kagome could not comprehend. But it was always from afar; he'd never walk up to her and say hi. Kagome's jealously hit like a storm, and finally, she just gave up. But inside, she liked him.

_She can't see the way your eyes… light up when you smile. She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by…_

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, and he smiled in return, his whole face lighting as he waved her over. Kagura walked by, and he froze, watching her. But Kagome said nothing. He wasn't hers. She knew him well… but he would never know what she hid.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her. But you are everything to me._

Kagome glared at Kagura before Sesshomaru turned, then she smiled at him, with her eyes closed so he wouldn't see the heartbreak in them. They talked, but now it was time to go home. She felt the distance now, spreading.

_And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to… and you just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable… instead of just invisible… Oh yeah, yeah… yeah…_

Kagome smiled the next day she saw him. He was staring at her and smiling but as he approached, he walked to her, smiled once then stared right past her. Kagome turned, and there was Kagura.

She felt her control snap.

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do. _

When she got home, she went straight to her room, and cried. The tears that fell were hot, and they ran down her cheeks fast. Sira entered, and sat near Kagome. "It's all right Kagome… he'll realize eventually." But Kagome said nothing, and eventually Sira left to go back to Souta, who she held in her arms. "I'm worried about Kagome."

"Me too."

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me, and everything that we could be. I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to… and you just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable… instead of just invisible…_

Kagome looked, not caring to pay attention when Sesshomaru waved to her. Instead, she walked right by, her body language showing that she didn't want to talk.

_Like shadows in the faded light, ah we're invisible… I just want to look in your eyes… and make you realize…_

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru when he grabbed her arm. He stared into her eyes but she looked away. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" She asked him.

"You've been acting different."

"I didn't notice. I'm late to class." She pulled away from his hold and walked away. He would never know.

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you. Baby let me love you, let me want you…_

Kagome smiled politely at him when he walked over. She could pretend, and that is what she would do. Kagura walked by and Kagome's whole body went stiff, but when Sesshomaru sat down with her, she pretended like her mood hadn't shifted in the slightest. He looked past her, and her face faltered.

_You just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable… instead of just invisible… Oh, oh… yeah…_

"She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile…" She whispered to him. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She stared at her untouched food, not bothering to show any emotion.

"You've been acting strange Kagome. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, reaching to touch her hand that lay on the table. When he touched it she jerked it back.

"No." She said. "There is nothing I want to tell you if you can't figure it out by yourself." She whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said there was nothing I want to tell you. I didn't realize I was acting strange. I need to go, lunch is almost over."

"If I did something I'm sorry."

"No apologies Sesshomaru. You have nothing to apologize to me for. Now, or ever. Goodbye Sesshomaru…"

"I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah… Sira's stomach needs measured."

"I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye." With that last word, she left. She went through school like everyday, and soon she was driving home. She didn't remember the day. She hadn't been eating, and now she swerved off the road, crashing down into the trees. The car flipped and she fell out of the sunroof. The corvette was totaled now, and her body lay fifteen feet from it, beside a tree. "I knew I forgot something…" She whispered, before her eyes closed and she fell into a very deep sleep.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha shouted, and he jumped out of his car the second it was stopped. She wasn't in her car, and he frantically looked. "Kagome!" He shouted again when he found her, and he lifted her up. She was barely breathing. He lifted her, and began to walk up the slope. Sesshomaru was there now, pulled over along with fifty other cars.

"Kagome!" He shouted, and he grabbed her from Inu-Yasha, cradling her head against his chest. The cuts lined her face, and he looked at Inu-Yasha, who glared at him. "What?"

"I've watched Kagome for awhile now, and you're an idiot." He sneered. "Take her to the hospital, I'll go ahead of you and tell them."

"Idiot? Whatever, go. Hurry up." Inu-Yasha ran to his car and got in, driving over speed limit. Sesshomaru carried her to his car, set her in the seat and drove two times as fast as Inu-Yasha. He held onto Kagome's hand. "You'll be okay, you have to be." He whispered to her body, but he knew she could not hear him.

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors took her into surgery automatically. Sesshomaru waited, nervous for her. Sira and Souta had shown up, and were sitting beside each other, Sira crying hard. It was clear that Sira loved Kagome, and from how Souta held Sira to him, that he loved her too.

Inu-Yasha sat, his attire messy now, as he'd been pacing. He used to know Kagome, and now she was different. He knew he remembered her from somewhere, and now he knew where. She used to live beside him, for his aunt Kaede took care of her and babysat when her parents were gone. How much had changed. With her, with himself.

The doctor came out, with a grave look on his face. Sira clung to Souta. Inu-Yasha clenched his fists and Sesshomaru looked like… Sesshomaru. His face was completely stripped of emotion.

The doctor began to speak.

End Chapter

Damn, that sucks… Sorry. Next chapter will tell everything! Muwahaha.


	7. Chapter 7: Wasted

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: Oh yes, that was my wish on the genie… that was stuck in that bottle I found. Buwahaha. –sobs- I'm crazy. I know. Stupid straightjacket…

A/N—I KNOW! I'm BACK! It's been so long, and I let EVERYONE DOWN! No. Sorry! I sincerely am. But life happens, and my life has been HELL. You have no idea. I've been an emotional mess, but low and behold, I FINALLY MANAGED A CHAPTER! Sorry for the super long wait, and I hope you enjoy. And even if you don't; oh well. Wait… you will enjoy.

Last Time:

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors took her into surgery automatically. Sesshomaru waited, nervous for her. Sira and Souta had shown up, and were sitting beside each other, Sira crying hard. It was clear that Sira loved Kagome, and from how Souta held Sira to him, that he loved her too.

InuYasha sat, his attire messy now, as he'd been pacing. He used to know Kagome, and now she was different. He knew he remembered her from somewhere, and now he knew where. She used to live beside him, for his aunt Kaede took care of her and babysat when her parents were gone. How much had changed. With her, with himself.

The doctor came out, with a grave look on his face. Sira clung to Souta. InuYasha clenched his fists and Sesshomaru looked like… Sesshomaru. His face was completely stripped of emotion.

The doctor began to speak.

This Time:

Chapter Seven

Wasted

"Ms. Higurashi seems to be in a state of… unrest. Her body was eating away at itself, because she has been lacking proper nutrition. Her pupils suggest lack of sleep, as do the bags under her eyes. She is not to be in any form of stress for the next few weeks, and she will be written off of school. She is listed as her own guardian, so as soon as she is awake, and the IV's are gone, she can leave. She might have some head trauma, but she seems perfectly fine other than that. No broken bones, no fractures, and her skull and brain look perfect."

"So she's okay?" Sira whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"She's fine, she just needs rest for a few weeks. Three should be enough. I'll be giving you her prescription for painkillers, just in case she gets migraines or anything of the sort. If she bleeds through her ears or nose within the next few days, bring her back."

"Okay." Souta said, as he stood up. Sesshomaru looked down at his clasped hands. InuYasha shifted and looked at him, going to stand.

"InuYasha."

"What?"

Sesshomaru seemed to release a sigh, and he ran a hand through his hair. "What did you mean?"

"About what?"

"Why am I an idiot?"

"Oh. How can you not see her? Because of Kagura? Kagura is a whore, Sesshomaru. Kagome is a JEM. She deserves the best. She's hot too, but she is a sweetheart. I remember when I met her when we were children, and she wore a pink skirt, and a little pink hair tie. She had ribbons around her wrists, and she smiled. And I changed her to who she is now. I told her she looked fat in pink, that cute little six year old girl, and now she is how she is. She is tough, and she is a fighter. She is a nice woman, and she deserves a strong man. If you don't shape up soon, I will get her to be mine, Sesshomaru."

When Kagome opened her eyes, all she saw was white, which meant hospital. She sat up slowly, and rubbed her head. "Ugh. Bruise." She flinched. A sigh was heard and a shout of 'Kagome!' before she was squeezed in between frail arms.

"Kagome I was so scared." Sira sobbed into her, as she held Kagome. Kagome sighed and rubbed Sira's head gently.

"Sira, Sira, Sira…" Kagome whispered. "I can survive anything." She whispered, and she leaned against Sira. "Can we leave now?"

"The doctor said you could when you woke." She heard from the door. Sesshomaru stood there, watching her as she looked into his eyes. She looked down a moment later, and moved to stand. She began to walk, and wobbled slightly before tilting sideways. Sesshomaru caught her easily, and held her. She looked at the ground and blushed. "Your balance will be off for a few days and you're supposed to rest. If you need anything, I will be in your living room."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." She whispered as the exited the hospital. Sira had left to get Souta, and they had headed to the pharmacy to drop off her prescription. "I can take care of myself."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, and he sighed again. "I want to take care of you. Please let me. I know I haven't been… acting the same lately, since Kagura transferred." He felt Kagome tense slightly. "I am sorry. You don't understand that kind of pain. You don't understand what it is to have your heart ripped out of you, because you didn't make a move earlier."

Kagome didn't say anything. What could she say? 'Well I could tell him that I know but that would be a lie. And I don't like to lie.' She sighed. "You're right. I do know how unrequited love feels though." She said, so softly he almost missed it.

"Oh, Kagome…"

"Please, just take me home." She didn't look at him. She couldn't. He would see the tears that threatened to fall and then she would be lost. This killed her. She didn't even know why she was so jealous of Sesshomaru's ex. Who had cheated on him with InuYasha. But she was. Her heart clenched in her chest, and she bit her lower lip.

"Okay." He whispered to her, as he helped her into his vehicle. She didn't look at him during the drive, nor when he helped her from his car and into her house. She didn't look at him as he helped her to her room. She didn't look as he turned away from her. She bit her lip again, and her shoulders shook. "Oh Kagome…" He whispered again, his arms wrapping around her from behind. She gasped when he pressed his lips to the hollow behind her ear, and when she felt his rough fingertips against her jawline. He pulled her back against his chest, and turned her face. His eyes smoldered in the light that came from the corner lamp. All his emotions hung in the amber depths, and he leaned forward and kissed her gently. The kiss lasted only a moment, but her heart soared, and crashed instantaneously. The kiss held pent up passion, sadness, loneliness, and a hunger she had never felt before. And then he was gone.

And she was left there crying on the floor, left where her legs have given out after he had gone.

The night was long, and her world was plagued with nightmares, and hopes, and dreams. Her dream world twisted into something evil, and she had no idea why.

_Staring at an empty cup of understanding. Maybe you could fill it up and tell me what you love. I don't want to be alone, in this ocean. People passing by, rushing towards you. _

Sesshomaru sighed, as he packed the rest of his belongings. He was leaving today. She would never know. She was still recovering. It had been a week since he had saw her last. One week since he gave her the kiss he would leave her with. "Is that the rest of it?" InuYasha asked, as Sesshomaru passed him.

"Yes."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"She'll be broken."

"She will survive."

_And I can see your soft reflection, like a ghost in the mirror. And I will do whatever I could, for a chance to have you here. And be home again. Now that you're gone I can see that I was wrong. Back in your arms I feel home again. Now that you're gone I can see I was wrong, back in your arms again._

The plane he was getting on rolled up, and he looked at the emblem. InuYasha's mother was sending him off in style. He smiled. She was a very sweet woman. He turned around, and had to double take. The flight attendant was Kagome. "Kagome?"

She smiled at him, and her features changed back to a plain black haired woman with brown eyes. "Need help, sir?"

"No."

_Again. Even as the clouds roll by I swear they mock me, cause every one that fills the sky turns into your face. Maybe it was heaven's fault; they lost an angel. I couldn't hold on and I let her get away._

He sighed gently. Kagome was on his mind. The plane had left without a hitch, right on time, and he sat, drinking a bottle of water. He wouldn't see Kagome for a while now. He was halfway to Paris. Someone had to take over the business now that Izayoi was getting older.

_And I can see your soft reflection like a ghost in the mirror. And I would do whatever I could for a chance to have you here. And be home again. Now that you're gone I can see that I was wrong. Back in your arms I feel home again. Now that you're gone I can see I was wrong. Back in your arms again. Again._

Kagome sobbed gently. He was gone. GONE. He had left for Paris. Miroku had told her. He had hugged her tightly and told her everything would be okay. What had happened to her? She wasn't this weak, emotional teenager. She didn't have time to be. Sira was five months pregnant now. Her parents had left her in Kagome's custody. They were planning a wedding. Kagome hummed to herself. She wasn't this girl. As she wiped her eyes, she stood up and looked out the window. "Everything will be okay." She said to herself. "Life goes on."

And it would.

And it did.

Yes, I know. It isn't the best ending to this chapter, but still! You have to grow every day. Remember that.

Jaime


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbeats

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: -dodges tomatoes- IT IS MINE I SAY! –tomato hits- How gross. I don't own it. I admit. I just thought it sounded good. It still does, but I get it. –eats a snickers-

A/N- Yes, I do love this story, and it's kind of gotten off track. But I'm not a huge Kag/Inu fan, and don't forget that. It isn't a Kag/Inu story. Sorry for confusing anyone.

Last Time:

Again. Even as the clouds roll by I swear they mock me, cause every one that fills the sky turns into your face. Maybe it was heaven's fault; they lost an angel. I couldn't hold on and I let her get away.

He sighed gently. Kagome was on his mind. The plane had left without a hitch, right on time, and he sat, drinking a bottle of water. He wouldn't see Kagome for a while now. He was halfway to Paris. Someone had to take over the business now that Izayoi was getting older.

And I can see your soft reflection like a ghost in the mirror. And I would do whatever I could for a chance to have you here. And be home again. Now that you're gone I can see that I was wrong. Back in your arms I feel home again. Now that you're gone I can see I was wrong. Back in your arms again. Again.

Kagome sobbed gently. He was gone. GONE. He had left for Paris. Miroku had told her. He had hugged her tightly and told her everything would be okay. What had happened to her? She wasn't this weak, emotional teenager. She didn't have time to be. Sira was five months pregnant now. Her parents had left her in Kagome's custody. They were planning a wedding. Kagome hummed to herself. She wasn't this girl. As she wiped her eyes, she stood up and looked out the window. "Everything will be okay." She said to herself. "Life goes on."

And it would.

And it did.

This Time:

Chapter Eight

Heartbeats

"Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?" Kagome sang with the radio, as she helped Sira stand. Sira giggled. It had been two months since Sesshomaru left. Two lousy months, but life went on. Kagome started dating InuYasha, and he was a gentleman. "I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core."

"Kagome, your voice is so pretty."

"Thanks."

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find." Souta sang, wrapping his arms around Sira and laying his hands on her belly. He kissed her cheek. "Our baby is getting big."

"She is." Sira giggled, as she turned her head and kissed Souta on the cheek.

"Sango!" Kagome called out. Sango walked in, holding her sister's hand. "Oh, hello little Rin!"

"I'm not so little anymore Kagome! I'm nine now!"

Kagome grinned happily, and hugged her. "But you're still so cute and small to me." Rin hugged Kagome back, a smile plastered on her face. "You are growing though. We should go shopping soon."

"Kagome, we're gonna be late."

"Shoot. I know. It's okay. We don't pay the doctor for nothing, now do we?"

They walked out the door, Kagome being the last to exit. She locked the door behind her and turned around to silver hair and amber eyes. 'Sesshomaru?' She thought hopefully, but her smile faltered and fell when she saw it wasn't. "Oh, hey InuYasha. What's up?" His hair wasn't even silver. It was black, and his eyes were brown. 'I must be going crazy.'

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Umm. I got to take Sira to her appointment, but how about we have movie night here?"

"Sure thing." He said, as he began to walk away. The chains on his pants wiggled.

"Hey InuYasha?" He looked back at her, and she smiled sadly. "You don't have to pretend for me anymore. I know you're not a punk. Can you please go back to how you were when we first met?"

"Sure, Kagome. But I kind of like this look. Nobody bothers me."

"InuYasha!" someone shouted out, and Kagome watched Miroku approach. He looked worried, and he bent over and caught his breath. "Something has happened. We need to go now. I'll tell you about it on the way to your house."

Kagome ignored them, mumbling a 'bye' as they took off. She climbed into the jeep and started the engine. "Everybody buckled up?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Safety first!" Rin chirped, and Kagome's smile managed to touch her eyes.

"Well then, let's go."

"What was that about?" Sango finally asked as they sat in the waiting room. Her eyes were trained on Kagome, and Kagome raised her eyebrows at Sango. She had no idea what she was talking about. It was written on her face. "Why did Miroku, the pervert, randomly show up and then take off with InuYasha hot on his heels?"

"You know, I don't know. They just took off. Something about something happening? I don't pay much attention to what InuYasha and Miroku talk about. Probably some new porn or something, who knows."

"You can come see the baby move now, Ms. Higurashi, you too Ms. Tao." The doctor said, as he held the door open for them. Sira smiled from the bed as she looked up from the ultrasound. She was simply radiant. Souta's expression was one of awe, and he squeezed Sira's hand. Bankotsou smiled from beside the machine, his hand pressed against the goo, holding the scanner. The baby's heartbeat was thumping loudly through the speakers on the monitor, and Kagome's breath caught.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." Sango whispered her eyes watery. She wiped her eyes on the back of her long blue sleeves. "This is actually happening. We're going to be aunts, Kagome."

Kagome began to cry, the tears dripping slowly at first, then becoming rapid. Her throat was constricted in her throat, and she watched the baby's heartbeat. It was strong, and she sobbed at the sound. Bankotsou was worried. He'd never been comfortable with women's tears, and he watched her in a mix of horror and fascination. Even crying, she was beautiful. "Oh, Sira."

Sira's smile made Kagome smile in return. "I want you to be in the room." She blurted out. Kagome's smile broke Bankotsou's heart a little bit. She was heaven, right smack dab in the middle of his world. He wanted to touch her. His heart clenched. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it tightly. Kagome returned the squeeze.

Too bad she wasn't crying because of the sound.

Too bad she was remembering Sesshomaru, and the feel of his heartbeat. Strong, and sure when he pulled her back against him to kiss her.

Too bad, she would never feel love again.

_In Paris:_

He was miserable. It had been two months. And it felt like an eternity. Two months that dragged on, and on. He had called Kouga and asked how Kagome was once, and had not liked the answer.

"_She's still upset, but she is going on. Her smile is fake. It doesn't reach her eyes… but she has to continue on. For Sira, and Souta. For Sango… and Sesshomaru, she's dating InuYasha."_

His eyes had narrowed at that. InuYasha had already stolen Kagura, and now it seemed he had stolen Kagome too. Kagome didn't want InuYasha, did she? Maybe she was doing it so she wasn't lonely. He ran a hand through his hair. Medical school was boring, and the nurses kept trying to throw themselves at him. He was beginning to get annoyed. None of them were Kagome, and he found that after the first date he had went on, he had been comparing them to Kagome.

He was going nuts.

"If one more ditzy woman throws herself at me, I'm going to snap." He told Jakotsou, who laughed good naturedly.

"Well if you played for the opposite team, the girls wouldn't try to get in your pants!" He laughed, and sipped on his caramel latte. "It's too bad you don't. You're really handsome." He winked.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Jakotsou…" He started threateningly.

"Oh, calm down you grump! I was just kidding. You need to get laid." When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Jakotsou looked up. "You're had sex before, right?" At Sesshomaru's continued silence, his eyes widened and he began to choke on his drink. "Sesshomaru!"

"What?" He snapped out.

"You're a VIRGIN?" He screeched.

"Yes. It's not your business, but the one girl I wanted, ended up going to my brother for relief." He growled.

"Tsk, tsk." He said, before he took another drink of his latte. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to let you in on a secret. You're twenty, and never been laid? What's wrong with you? It's the ultimate relief, believe me. When I'm stressed that's what I go do."

Sesshomaru sighed, and leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed. "I don't want to do what you do Jakotsou. I just want to go home and apologize to Kagome."

Jakotsou perked up and leaned across the table. "Well, who is Kagome? You've never mentioned her before."

"Kagome is…" He trailed off. 'Perfect, beautiful, the one girl who can make me happy without even trying.' He sighed. "Kagome is the girl who was in love with me… knowing my past with Kagura, who knew everything about me, and I never had to tell her a thing. She just knew."

Jakotsou leaned back, his expression curiously blank as he stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, who was the one with the blank face normally, who hid his heart away and never let anyone near it. "What's stopping you?"

"She's dating my brother now."

"Go win her back."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, listen to yourself. You are in love with this girl!"

Sesshomaru stared at Jakotsou. "I'm not."

"How much longer are you going to lie to yourself? Because I can see through you. I'm not your best friend for no reason. Is your cousin still available?"

"Who?"

"The one with the radio station?"

"Hojo?"

"Yes, him."

"Yes, he is. His number is in your phone already. Call him."

Jakotsou smiled. "As long as you call Kagome."

_In Japan:_

They had just arrived home, and Kagome began to make dinner. She was dicing up onions when the phone began to ring. "I got it!" She said. The doorbell rang. "Someone let InuYasha in, please?" She lifted the phone up, just as InuYasha walked inside. "Moshi, moshi?" Kagome asked, her voice bright. She had seen the baby's heartbeat. She had remembered Sesshomaru's. Her world was repairing itself now. She was happy.

"Kagome."

And then, just like that, she felt the pieces of her heart scatter on the floor. She stopped breathing. InuYasha approached her, his eyes curious. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

InuYasha took the phone from her hand and slammed it down.

There was anger in his eyes as he looked into Kagome's broken blue ones.

_Well? Any comments, anger, constructive criticism? Leave me a review, and I will get back to you!_

_Jaime_


	9. Chapter 9: Emptiness

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: -keeps eating snickers while receiving glares- Hey, I know! It's been almost a month, with that… I wouldn't call it a cliffhanger, but still! Here is the next part of it, so enjoy! And stop glaring at me!

Last Time:

They had just arrived home, and Kagome began to make dinner. She was dicing up onions when the phone began to ring. "I got it!" She said. The doorbell rang. "Someone let InuYasha in, please?" She lifted the phone up, just as InuYasha walked inside. "Moshi, moshi?" Kagome asked, her voice bright. She had seen the baby's heartbeat. She had remembered Sesshomaru's. Her world was repairing itself now. She was happy.

"Kagome."

And then, just like that, she felt the pieces of her heart scatter on the floor. She stopped breathing. InuYasha approached her, his eyes curious. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

InuYasha took the phone from her hand and slammed it down.

There was anger in his eyes as he looked into Kagome's broken blue ones.

This Time:

Emptiness

_In Paris:_

Sesshomaru stared at the phone. He just stared. Jakotsou looked at him, waving his hand in front of his face. "Sesshomaru?" He asked, then snapped his fingers. "Earth to Sesshomaru. Why are you staring at the phone?"

His voice was dull as he replied. "She hung up on me." He looked up from the phone, into Jakotsou's grey eyes. He looked back at his phone. "She would never hang up on me. She loves me." He whispered, his hand clenching around the phone. "Doesn't she?" He looked back up to Jakotsou, as if to ask his unspoken approval. Jakotsou shrugged.

"Why don't you go home to Japan, and find out?"

_In Japan:_

InuYasha stared at Kagome's tormented eyes, as she stared back into his. "Why did you do that?" She asked after an uncomfortable minute of silence. She noticed he was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans with a navy blue polo. He had an expensive looking watch around his wrist, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull. His eyes betrayed his fury.

"Why?" He asked her. "Why, you ask me. Because he was going to ruin everything! Did you hear everything in your voice when you said his name?" He shouted. Sango walked to the doorway and watched him, her body tense. "You still love him Kagome! Don't you even care how that makes me feel? To know you're pining after that bastard half-brother of mine, makes me uncontrollably jealous! And I am never jealous of anybody Kagome. But to know he has all your affection, even after he broke your heart! Are you really that dense, Kagome? To know that I don't love you? Because I do Kagome! I have for a while now! And you're in love with that _asshole_ brother of mine."

Kagome's eyes were wide. InuYasha was never angry with her. Not after they began to 'date', though she didn't really think they were. Sure, he held her hand and tried to kiss her but she never let him kiss her lips. Her lips that still burned with the soul-shattering kiss Sesshomaru had bestowed upon her… right before he went to Paris. "InuYasha, I don't love you, and I don't believe you really love me. You have no reason to be jealous of whatever I feel for whoever I feel it for, because he left, and he isn't coming back." Her throat closed up around those last words. "I have to go make dinner, now." She said, as she retreated into the kitchen. InuYasha rubbed his forehead.

"You just messed up big time, buddy. She's going to dump you." Sango said, as she leaned against a post. InuYasha looked at her and watched her roll her eyes and turn.

"Sango, wait."

"What?"

"Miroku wanted me to ask you to call him. He said it was important."

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

_In Paris:_

"I don't see why you insisted to come with me, Jakotsou. I'm sure you had things you had to do that would have kept you preoccupied while I was gone."

"Nonsense! I couldn't let you bare the entire burden by yourself! Besides, I want to see Japan again! I miss my hometown, and my friends. Besides, I want to talk to Hojo in person." At that, he wiggled his eyebrows, and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. They were about to board a plane to Japan, but there had been a delay in the flight time. He retried dialing InuYasha's number, but the idiot wouldn't pick up.

"_Hey, this is InuYasha. Leave a message, and if you're not someone annoying maybe I'll return your call. Miroku, stop poking me! You're getting on my nerves!" Followed by the sound of a fist colliding with bone was heard, than Miroku was whining._

"InuYasha, I have called you eight times now, and I wished to inform you I shall be back in Tokyo by 8pm your time." He hung up, and looked at Jakotsou. "Very well." He said, standing up. He picked up his carry-on bag and pulled out his ticket, walking towards the terminal. "I suppose I need the company anyway."

"There's the spirit!"

_In Japan:_

Dinner was a quiet affair, Kagome not speaking except to answer a question. Sango stared at her friend, who was staring at the screen, but didn't seem to be seeing the movie. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked, standing up from his chair. "Can you come take a walk with me?" She stood up, looking towards Sango for a brief moment before she followed InuYasha out of her house. They turned and walked down the path that led into the garden. Kagome admired the blooming flowers. The roses that grew over the bricks along the wall, along with ivy and orchids, trailing down to the ground and around the small fountain of water brought absolute bliss to Kagome's mind. InuYasha stopped and turned to face her. Her face was blank, a mask of indifference that left his chest feeling tight. "Kagome, I…"

"InuYasha, don't apologize. We cannot be together anymore. It's not right, for you. I don't love you. All I see in you is a friend, and… you have never been so cruel as what you were tonight. You have no right to question my feelings for him, ever. You are not the one I will ever love, InuYasha, and I thought you understood that when we first began to 'date'." She said, making air quotations as she said it. "You, InuYasha, who can have any girl you want in the world, asked me out. Why? Because I was a challenge to you. Nothing more. And you knew, knew I was, am in love with him and you just couldn't resist it, could you? Knowing that you had something that belonged to your brother?"

His face grew red and his temper flared. "You've led me on!"

"I've done no such thing!" She shouted right back.

"Bullshit Kagome! I go to kiss you and you stare at me with your blue eyes, and when I get close enough to place my mouth to yours, you turn away? Why do you do it, Kagome? You invite me over, and allow me to hold your hand and hold you when we watch movies, and laugh at stupid things I say, and smile at me as if there is no one you'd rather be with! The smiles never reach your eyes, so are you ever truly happy? Why do you stop me from kissing you, on your beautiful cupid's bow lips?" He shouted at her, stepping forward to pull her into his arms. "I want to kiss you!" He growled, capturing her face in his hands. His eyes were burning with an intensity Kagome had never seen before.

"No." She whispered, her eyes widening.

"No more objections, Kagome." He said, leaning forward. She felt his breath on her lips and she panicked, striking out at him. He caught her arms and brought them between his body and hers, holding her chin with one hand. "Let me, Kagome. Let me." He murmured, before he leaned closer and pressed his mouth onto hers. Her brain shut off, as the tears began to slide down her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome jerked, bringing her knee up into InuYasha's crotch. He doubled over in pain, but it had the effect she wanted. He had released her. Miroku stood, looking at InuYasha with narrowing eyes. "That looks painful." He said, a smile playing on his lips as he clucked his tongue. "Kagome, have you seen Sango?"

"She's inside." She whispered, her voice sounding breathless, though truth be known, she was afraid. InuYasha's kiss had seared her lips, branded them in a way, and she fought against the tears that swam behind her eyes once more. She wiped her cheeks as Miroku passed InuYasha, telling him to check his phone. Her breathing was shallow as InuYasha stood up and looked at her. The intensity in his eyes had not lessened, but increased, and she was aware that when she had kneed him, he had been rather hard. She shuddered.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it? To be kissed by me?" He asked, as he stepped forward. She stepped back. He frowned.

"Don't touch me ever again, InuYasha. I just wanted to be friends. That's why I invited you over. I'm not a whore InuYasha!" She looked down, the tears brimming in her eyes. Her throat constricted when she swallowed. "How could you do that to me? You don't get a whit about my feelings, do you? Just your own, selfish desire. I can't believe you." She cried out, sobs making their way out behind her closed lips. Her chest heaved with each sob, and she placed the heels of her hands against her eyes as she cried. InuYasha hesitated in stepping forward. He had never seen her so hurt and angry before now. Who was this girl, who beat the living shit out of him once, reduced to nothing now? She seemed so pitifully frail.

He turned and left, not uttering a word.

After she had been gone for a while, Sango went out to investigate. She found Kagome sitting on a bench and staring at the moon. It seemed to beam down especially on Kagome, and when Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, she was rewarded with a beaming smile from a slightly red-eyed Kagome. "Hey."

"Hey."

Silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, I am feeling fine. I don't feel any pain anymore. It's like my heart has never been hurt before."

"That's good." Sango said as she sat beside her best friend. "So… where did InuYasha go?"

"He left, after I told him I didn't want to be with him. And he kissed me. He ruined it for himself, truthfully. With time, I might have grown to care for him as more than a friend. But I was never a liar, and I told him I did not love him."

"I know what you mean." She whispered wistfully, as she leaned back against the bench. She stared at the moon with Kagome, who seemed at peace for once. "I don't mean to drop this on you, Kagome…"

Kagome turned and faced Sango. "What?" She asked, curiosity plain on her face.

"Miroku asked me to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Sango hesitated, biting her lower lip. "InuYasha got a call, and Sesshomaru is back in town."

"Why? He has no reason to come here."

"Miroku said it had something to do with you."

"He has no reason to come back and see me. He left, and we weren't together, and he doesn't love me."

"Let's have a party, tomorrow night?"

Kagome looked suspicious at Sango's sudden change in topic. "If you want?"

"I'll set it up. Let's go inside. It'll be like a masquerade! And Sira can be the most precious guest. Like a masquerade baby shower, type deal?"

"Well, if it's for Sira…"

Sango dragged Kagome inside, and they watched the rest of the movie with Miroku watching Sango. His eyes were soft, and filled with worry when he looked at Kagome, while she explained the party details to Sira. Invitations were emailed via Kagome's and Sango's extensive list of cellphone contacts, as well as Miroku's and Souta's. He exited the room after excusing himself. He flipped open his cellphone again, and made a call. _"If you've some important matter to tell me, you should tell me now. Otherwise, you should hang up Miroku."_

"Kagome is having a party tomorrow night around seven. You should bring something nice for Sira. And wear a tux, and a mask. It's a masquerade baby shower after all. Look nice."

"_I always look nice. Baby showers are normally reserved for women, are they not?"_

"I'm sure they won't mind. There will be a lot of men there as well I'm sure. Are you coming or not?"

"_Does Kagome want me there?"_

"I'm sure she won't care. Well?"

"_I will be there, but I will have to bring my friend with me. Is that alright?"_

"It doesn't matter. Thanks Sesshomaru, for coming."

"_It is my pleasure."_

A click was heard and Miroku sighed, snapping his phone shut. "Doesn't anybody say goodbye, anymore?"

"MIROKU!" Sango screeched, as she walked in. "Well, how'd it go?"

"He'll be here."

"Good… I only hope things will be as they should. I hate interfering."

"Sometimes, it takes a little push to get things going the way they should be."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." He replied, as his hand ran down her back to her derriere.

"MIROKU!" She shouted, smacking him hard as she stomped from the room. A smile was on his lips as he trailed after her.

_Well, was it good enough? I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Masquerade

Not Until You Turn Punk

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Somebody, bring me some ice cream! –cries from not owning anything-

Last Time:

"_Does Kagome want me there?"_

"I'm sure she won't care. Well?"

"_I will be there, but I will have to bring my friend with me. Is that alright?"_

"It doesn't matter. Thanks Sesshomaru, for coming."

"_It is my pleasure."_

A click was heard and Miroku sighed, snapping his phone shut. "Doesn't anybody say goodbye, anymore?"

"MIROKU!" Sango screeched, as she walked in. "Well, how'd it go?"

"He'll be here."

"Good… I only hope things will be as they should. I hate interfering."

"Sometimes, it takes a little push to get things going the way they should be."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." He replied, as his hand ran down her back to her derriere.

"MIROKU!" She shouted, smacking him hard as she stomped from the room. A smile was on his lips as he trailed after her.

This Time:

Chapter 10

Masquerade

Kagome hummed, stirring the pot of caramel. For some reason, she felt superb today. Nothing could bother her. Sango was busying herself by scrubbing the kitchen floor on her hands and knees. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her best friend, who smiled sweetly up at her. She was planning something, Kagome knew. She just didn't know what. "Sango, why are you acting strange?"

"Whatever do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked, false innocence in her eyes.

"I mean why were you smiling when you and Miroku walked back into the room last night. He even had his hand around your waist!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing the caramel covered spoon at Sango. "Did you guys start dating?"

Sango rolled her eyes, and grabbed a towel to wipe down the now gleaming floor. "Don't be ridiculous Kagome. We don't like each other that way."

"You may not like him that way, but he certainly is interested in you that way. He hasn't spoken, or even looked at another girl since he laid eyes on you, you know."

Another eye roll. "Sure, sure." The doorbell rang, and Sango stood from her floor-drying, and walked out of the room. Moments later she returned with a package, her eyebrows raised as she looked at it. "It's for you, Kagome."

"Who's it from?"

"No return address." Sango replied, handing the package to Kagome. Kagome opened the box and gasped. Inside was a black half-mask, with blue glitter lining the eye-holes, and feathers sticking up from the top. Underneath the mask was a pair of dark blue elbow length gloves, with sequins imbedded into the trim. The sequins sparkled in the light of the kitchen, and Kagome admired them for a moment. Sango whistled lowly, and smiled. "I wonder who sent that?"

"I have no idea. They are beautiful though." Kagome said, as she placed the lid on the box and stirred the caramel once more. She removed it from the burner and placed the pan in a pan of cold water. She leaned against the counter top and looked at Sango. "Is everything prepared? We've only got three more hours before the party, and everything I ordered for Sira already arrived. The whole back yard has been transformed- literally, into a fucking ballroom. I hope we're not going too extreme with everything."

Sango grinned at Kagome, who grinned back. "When have we ever done anything half-assed, Kagome?" And they both burst into laughter.

_Another part of Tokyo, 5:50 pm-_

Sesshomaru dried his body, wrapping a towel around his hair. He began to rub it dry, sighing softly. Jakotsou looked at him, his eyes never straying from Sesshomaru's face, even though he was completely gay. Jakotsou sighed wistfully, and glanced out the window. "Here, let me do that." He said, as Sesshomaru began to brush his hair. He had slipped boxers on before he grabbed the brush. "Do you think she received your gift?"

"She did. Sango told Miroku to tell me."

"What did she think?"

"Sango said she said they were beautiful. If she knew they were from me I doubt she would have accepted them."

"Sesshomaru, you are so negative."

"Hn."

"What color is your tuxedo?"

"It is ultramarine."

"And you sent gloves that matched the color?"

"I did. Miroku said Kagome had an evening gown that was the color, and I thought it to be appropriate. It will make her eyes much bluer. She has the most beautiful eyes."

"Does she?"

"They are like the sky on the very innermost of her iris, than they fade to dark blue on the outside." Sesshomaru murmured, his golden eyes looking at the blinds but not seeing them. He sighed gently, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I never knew how much I cared for her when I left."

Jakotsou rested a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You'll win her over. I'm sure you will. Hell, you flew over an ocean just to see her again. I'm sure that wins _something _for your efforts."

A faint smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips as he stood and began to dress.

_Kagome's backyard, 7:25 pm-_

Kagome was twirled around on the dance floor by Bankotsou. He pulled her against him and danced with her slowly as the song shifted to "Before It's Too Late" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Bankotsou held her close, and sang into her ear. "I wander through fiction to look for the truth, buried beneath all the lies. And I stood at a distance to feel who you are, hiding myself in your eyes." He hummed to her. She smiled lightly, and placed her forehead against her shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me, Kagome." He murmured, squeezing the hand that was inside of hers. "I appreciate it. I hope I'm not being out of line, but you look beautiful tonight." His voice sounded soft, and the way he twirled her around the dance floor made her almost forget.

Almost.

As the song rolled to an end, she curtsied and excused herself to go get a drink. She bumped into a tall man, with broad shoulders who was wearing a purple tuxedo. The mask on his face was purple as well, with sequins and glitter making it sparkle. "I'm sorry." Kagome murmured. He smiled politely.

"No problem, madam." He replied, bending low and kissing her hand. "May I have the next dance?"

"Actually, I'm going to get a drink. If you'd like to wait?"

"Sure." He replied, following after. He wore no hat to cover his shoulder length red hair. Kagome had to smile at the pink streaks that were throughout it.

"You have nice hair." She commented.

"Thank you! You're the first to say so." He said. "My name is Jakotsou by the way, what is yours?"

"Kagome." She replied off handedly.

"You have very beautiful eyes."

"Thanks. You're the first to say so."

He laughed, and put a hand in his hair. "That's a real surprise to me." He said, as Kagome ladled up some punch and handed him a glass. She sipped at hers and watched as he did the same. Finally she set down her glass and smiled. "Ready?"

"I sure am." Kagome replied, as they walked to the dance floor. The music was fast paced, and Jakotsou started doing the tango with Kagome. She twirled around him, and he extended his hand and brought her back against him. The song finished quickly in Kagome's opinion, and she heard clapping around them. Her leg was over his hip, and she was bent backwards, the top of her head almost touching the ground. His hand was firm against her back and he pulled her up, grabbing her hand as they bowed.

"I had no idea you could dance like that Kagome!" Sango said, rushing up with Miroku. Sango wore a green gown that went to her ankles, with a slit up one side, so every time she stepped, you caught a glimpse of her thigh. A silver chain hung around her neck, with matching bracelets around her wrists and two silver hoop earrings in her ears. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, with curls dangling down the back of her neck and around her face. Her dark brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner, accented with mascara, and highlighted with bright green eye shadow. Her lips glowed with the clear lip gloss she applied.

"You look lovely this evening, Kagome." Miroku said, bowing to her as he kissed her hand lightly. "The dress brings out your eyes." And it was true. Kagome's evening gown was ultramarine, with sequins lining the strapless top, with slits that ran up to mid-thigh on both side. She wore no makeup, except for a light layer of dark blue eye shadow and a bit of mascara. The gloves Sesshomaru had given her, which she still did not know, were on her hands. The silver chain around her neck held a sapphire that dangled between her breasts. Her earrings were simple diamond studs, but her hair was curled, with half pulled up and half down. It was all curled, with daisies weaved into it with invisible string. He chuckled. "Maybe later, when we're alone, you could teach me to tango with less clothes?"

Kagome's blush spread from the roots of her hair to below the top of her dress. "Miroku!" Kagome gasped out. Sango smacked him in the back of his head. Jakotsou chuckled. Bankotsou had walked up and was looking at Miroku as though he had grown another head. A man, who towered over Sango walked up and looked down at Kagome. His face was covered in a black half-mask, his head covered with a top hat. Kagome saw that the skin on his face was pale, and she looked up to see two golden eyes boring down at her. Her heart thumped. His tuxedo was the same color as her dress, and the white shirt beneath it looked crisp.

"May I have this dance, lady?"

Kagome had no idea what she was doing, but she extended her hand to the mysterious man. She couldn't see his hair. All she knew was that his jawline was the most beautiful jawline she had ever seen, as she followed him from the group of people she was friends with and onto a new section of dance floor. He pulled her into his arms, one hand holding hers while his other rested lightly on her waist. Her free hand rested against his shoulder. She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide as he looked with his golden ones. Her breathing was slow and shallow, her excitement and nervousness giving her a tingling feeling where his hands touched her. "Do I know you?" She whispered breathlessly.

His lips quirked a bit. "Perhaps." He stated. The music filled the air, a waltz for some reason. Kagome frowned, following the man's lead. The waltz ended but he did not release her from his hold as the song "Nothing" by the Script filled the air. His hands were gentle as he released hers and rested the other against her hip, pulling her closer. Her hands rested against his chest now, and she felt his heartbeat through his clothing. Her eyebrows raised. "Have you figured out who I am yet?"

She pursed her lips, and his eyes strayed to them. "How do you know me?"

"My cousin knows you."

"Who's that?"

"Bankotsou."

"Oh? How else?"

"You dated InuYasha."

"For two months, and I wouldn't exactly call it dating. I never kissed him or anything like that. Though, the other day he did yell at me over something stupid and kiss me…" She felt his hands tighten as he trailed off. "But I can never see him like that. He's just a friend to me, and that's all he'll ever be. Who else knows me that knows you?"

"Miroku."

"Hojo?"

"No. I am not gay."

"…Shippo?"

"I am not that young."

Kagome hesitated at her next guess, looking down her hands. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered out. When he didn't reply, she bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"You left."

"I thought it was for the best."

"You didn't care about me."

He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around her as they swayed to the music. "Silly girl." Kagome shivered when she felt his lips brush his temple.

"It's too late Sesshomaru."

He pulled back slightly. "Too late?"

"I mean… you left. I dated InuYasha."

"He is of no consequence."

"I graduated high school earlier this month." She began. "I'll be attending college soon and I won't have time for anybody except Sira, the baby, and Souta."

"You are saying you will have no time for me?"

She bit her lower lip and stepped back when the music stopped. "Sesshomaru… I… can't do this, okay? You left me, when we weren't even together. When I was so vulnerable. I wondered what was so wrong with me that you had to leave. Did you not like that I was in love with you? Did it bother you, because I would never have told you. I never did in the first place. I just stood aside, and watched you pine for a woman who cheated on you. You know what she told me at graduation? She said that you were sending her a plane ticket to join you in Paris. I gave up on you. I lost all hope. And now you come here again? What? Is she not what you expected? Is she already used up so you no longer want her?" Kagome snapped at him, the rage blinding her, as well as her tears. She felt his hand grip her upper arm, and soon she was being pulled along, through pathways of the garden in her backyard. "Let go, damn it!"

Sesshomaru stopped, releasing her. She stumbled forward and fell against his chest. "I never sent anything to Kagura. I have not talked to her once since she cheated on me. And I have certainly not had sex with the woman either." He growled out, gripping her upper arms tightly. He shook her to emphasize his point. "Does that get through your head, lady?" He shook her once more, and her jaw snapped closed. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Let me go!" She said again.

"No."

"Sesshomaru, please!"

"You have angered me, and for that you will pay the consequences." Kagome's eyes were wide with panic at his words, and she struggled. He wrapped an arm around her, pinning her arms between them. His other arm wrapped partly around her, and he slid his hand into her hair, yanking her head back. She yelped in pain but was forced to look up at his golden eyes that were so filled with fury. When his face lowered closer to hers, she closed her eyes tightly. His lips pressed against hers gently, and she felt her body relax against him. His lips molded to the shape of hers, and he kissed her gently. He released her hair, and relaxed his other arm, letting his hands roam to her face and back down, over her neck, and her arms. They ran back up and down her shoulders to her back, over her hipbones, and repeated the action. Kagome's hands moved up from his chest, and to the back of his neck.

His kiss burned her lips, and when she felt him lick her lower lip she gasped and opened her mouth. His tongue coaxed hers to battle, and soon she felt herself being lifted against his body. His hands rested on her bottom, molding the shape of her body to his. He groaned lightly, and ground against her. Her eyes opened when he pulled away from her lips. He looked into her bright blue eyes that were stormy with emotion. His golden eyes shone with lust, and love. "Kagome, I love you."

Her breath caught and she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. She kissed him for all she was worth and it was she who pulled away. His eyes were still closed, and as he slowly opened them he saw the tears falling from her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"KAGOME! Where are you?" Someone shouted. Kagome bit her lip, wiped her eyes and asked Sesshomaru to set her down.

When he did, Kagome took off running to the voice. "Sorry about that." She murmured, as she adjusted her mask and ran her hands down the length of her dress to smooth away and wrinkles and sighed at Sango, who eyed her curiously. "What did you need?"

"They opened the presents. Sira was so happy to see them all and she wanted to thank you but couldn't find you. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Kagome pasted a smile on her face. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." She replied with another smile, looping her arm in Sango's as they began to walk.

"Your lips are swollen."

"He kissed me."

"Wow."

"He said he loves me."

"Do you believe him?"

"…Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know Sango." Kagome hesitated. "Am I allowed to love him?"

"You're allowed to do whatever you want. If you still want him, if you still love him… tell him."

"Kagome!" Sira shouted, wobbling over to her. Her belly seemed to get bigger every day. Kagome smiled and hugged the girl. Souta was always close behind and he smiled, wrapping his arms around them both. Sango grinned and joined, Miroku following suit. Bankotsou watched the friends hug.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, turning and smacking his face. He grinned as he fell to the ground.

"Some things never change, eh, Kagome?"

Kagome's laugh was melodic. "No, Souta, I guess they don't." She gazed at the entrance to the garden, where Sesshomaru stood, staring at her. She smiled, and turned to go inside.

He followed.

_Well, next chapter might be the end of it all! Tell me what you think, and if you liked it or hated it. InuYasha comes into the next chapter, so…. Yes, review!_

_Jaime_


End file.
